Injustice: Aftermath
by Hyperwryter88
Summary: Set after "Injustice". How I think things go with Harleen Quinzel after the events of the game. Cameos by Alternate and Prime world characters. Contains language and violence. No romance here.
1. Good-Bye Joker

**Here's a short Injustice story I thought up as a side project. It's from the Injustice game's story mode ending and it's about Harley Quinn. I got the idea after seeing the ending where she was seen escorting the Joker to a portal to his world by gunpoint.**

 **Ever wondered what happened after she and her clan recaptured Joker and locked him back in his cell as well as what happened after she sent him back to the other world? Here's my version of that.**

 **To mend off confusion, with the exception of the Joker as well as his dead duplicate, the original world characters will be called "Prime" while the alternate ones, by which I mean the heroes, will be called "Insurgents" or Insurgency" while the villains, if mentioned, will be called "Regime".**

 **I don't own "Injustice" or anything DC related. All that goes to the people who created the game, comics and stuff.**

* * *

Harleen Frances Quinzel, a former psychiatrist, criminal and henchwoman/girlfriend of the infamous Joker now a redeemed heroine, going by her real name in favor over her criminal name and working with the Insurgency, founded and led by Bruce "Batman" Wayne to combat the tyrannical One Earth Regime government founded and led by Kal-El, once known as Clark "Superman" Kent, sat on a chair, drinking a bottle of soda in front of a holding cell that contained the Joker who was strapped down to a bed with restraints all over his body.

The imprisoned clown in the cell, however, was not the Joker Harleen once knew, figuratively and literally. This man was from another world, the same world that other dimension heroes were from whom the Insurgency brought into their dimension to combat the Regime and Superman.

While the others were brought over to help in stopping the Regime, this other Joker was brought here by mistake. He had no loyalty to either side and, as of an hour ago, Harleen's loyalty to him died when he tried to kill her after losing a fight against Insurgency Lex Luthor, unaware that the whole time Luthor was aiding, and funding, the Insurgency while posing as a Regime member to keep One Earth Superman in the dark. She wanted to get even with Joker for it, but Luthor talked her out of it and she had her clan drag Joker back to his cell at the base and, as Luthor insisted, she made sure to keep him locked up and she did that. After she told the clan what he did, they renounced him as their leader and returned to obeying Harleen and Batman.

She and her clan were waiting for news on the battle going on between the Insurgents and the Regime. They even heard that another Superman from the other realm was pulled into this world to help out. Now there were two Supermen running around and one of them was the heroic figure that the Regime Superman used to be before all this started.

Her time alone in the cell room gave the jester woman time to think while Joker was out cold.

Over the years since the Regime's foundation and takeover, Harleen questioned her own loyalty to Joker and she realized that he was pretty much the whole reason for the world's current situation. The fall of this universe and Superman's turn to villainy was because of that goddamned clown.

The female jester was stumped that she was blind to Joker's sinister nature for years. Her former enemies had kept trying to tell her that he was bad news, but she ignored them and stayed by his side up until he died and now, she knew they were right and she was wrong all along. She even regretted helping, and then praising, Joker bombing Metropolis, the thing he succeeded at which in turn, caused Superman to turn evil with killing Joker as his first step to the dark side. What she did that day never stopped haunting her even after defecting to the hero side.

She didn't know if the evil Superman killing Joker was right, but at the same time, and this is something she never told Batman and still refuses to, she now believed that he kinda deserved it for pushing him.

Harleen hated the Regime Superman because of the many horrible things he did out of "world peace", including the slaying of fellow Insurgents Oliver "Green Arrow" Queen, Dinah "Black Canary" Lance (she was unaware that Dinah was still alive and was now living in an alternate universe with her son and a different, living version of Oliver) and Helena Rosa "Huntress" Bertinelli. These were people she once spited, but later befriended after the Regime and Insurgency forces formed (the latter which she joined thanks to Black Canary after a slight misunderstanding between the two) and several other heroes who rebelled against his rule over the years.

Joker's death was also the reason she joined the Insurgency and in the war against Evil Superman, but, long before meeting this Joker, after having second thoughts on the clown criminal and all the things he did when he was alive, she withdrew her original reason for her membership and chose to fight for the world's salvation instead, a decision that was influenced at the behest of Kathrine "Batwoman" Kane one time during a previous Joker clan rally where she renounced loyalty to the Clown Prince after Kate arrived and made a good point.

That event ended very badly eventually when Superman showed up and eliminated the members except her and Batwoman.

An hour ago, this new Joker gave her another new reason for renouncing all romance she had for him. Like Superman, Joker was public enemy number one on Harleen's list of foes.

Over time, she gained the trust of her world's Batman. It was odd that they were once enemies, but now he was her partner and later good friend. He didn't accept her at first for obvious reasons, but given time, he did. She kept her crazy personality, but she used it for good rather than evil.

After she finished her drink, her phone rang and she picked it up. It was the Insurgency Batman.

Just then, Joker woke up.

"Wakey, wakey, Joker." she said to him in an uncaring manner.

"Oh, my head hurts." said Joker.

"Good, you deserve it, you asshole!" Harleen spat.

Joker was taken back by the woman's attitude. Never had she spoken to him that way before. But then again, this was a different version of his henchwoman from back home.

"Harley, why are you yelling at me. I'm your lover, remember?" Joker said, trying to play the innocent card to trick her again like he always did.

But this time, it would not work.

"I may not be bright, but do you really expect me to fall for your dirty charms again?" Harleen asked.

"Do you still love me as I do you, my beautiful Harley Quinn?" Joker asked with his fake look.

"No! We're through! You're shit to me now after you tried to have me killed and I'm not your 'beautiful Harley Quinn'! That part of me died when the other you did and what you did to me out there! I am Harleen Quinzel, heroic clown girl and co-savior of the world!" Harleen said proudly.

"Oh that? No no, my dear. That was a gag to fend Baldy off in another attempt to steal his suit. I would never betray you whatsoever. I admit that your anger toward me was my fault for not informing you of my backup plan. Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Joker said and made a begging face in hopes of reconciling with his former henchwoman.

Normally this would work on her and she would go rushing right back to Joker.

Not this time.

"Oh. My. God! You are the most idiotic, pigheaded, dumbass piece of crap ever! I will not, I repeat, NOT, go back to you and my old ways ever again! I'm starting to wish that I never met you!" Harleen said angrily.

Joker frowned. "So other than the Bat, Lex Loser got to you, too? I never thought you changing would ever happen." he said in disappointment.

"How dare you disrespect Luthor! He's helpin' ta save the world and he's also the reason you're still breathin', you prick!" Harleen bellowed. At this point, she was unaware of Lex Luthor's status after the squabble with Joker.

"What?" Joker asked.

"Yeah. After Lexy kicked your ass and KO's you, I picked up the knife you were gonna use on me and kill ya with it, but Luthor talked me out of it and me and the boys dragged your butt back to our base and put ya in that cell you're stuck in." said Harleen.

Joker's face fell after not only hearing that, but also realizing that the clown woman standing guard outside of his cell had changed. She was no longer the wench and plaything he recruited long ago, despite the two worlds thing. Hell, she was even a teammate of Batman, his long-time nemesis and hers once.

"You really have changed, Harley. I don't know much about this realm, but in my world, you and I were the prince and princess of crime and we nearly succeeded in destroying Metropolis had this never happened. It even disgusts me to the fullest from the fact that you are in cahoots with the Bat." he said grimly.

Harleen crossed her arms across her chest and said, "You're damn right, I've changed and you know what? I LOVE it! I don't know what I ever saw in you or the other Joker, but when he was gone, I became the woman I was destined to be: a hero! I shoulda done this years ago before Supes screwed everyone over. I'm also no longer the Harley Quinn that you knew before so get used to it, numb-nuts. Oh, and to annoy you for my personal amusement while it's just us in here, I enjoy working with Batman and he does not mind bein' around me at all. We make a great team . . . perhaps maybe even more." She played with her pigtails with her fingers to give him a hint behind her words.

"What do you mean by that, Harley?" Joker questioned suspiciously.

"Here's a hint Jokes: Me, Bats, alone together sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Harleen said, whispering that last part to him so nobody outside could hear.

That angered Joker and put a smile on Harleen's face, knowing she has pissed him off as planned. She never had a crush on Batman, she was just saying that to get to the clown for kicks.

"Why you two-timing, dimwitted, double-crossing, trash bag eating, bitch!" he yelled and tried to break free from his bonds, but could not as they were really strong straps.

"Not so high and mighty now, are ya . . . 'Puddin'?" Harleen asked in a mocking manner and to add insult to Joker's misery, she whipped out her cellphone, went to its picture section, found a folder containing photos of each Insurgency member and came to a picture of Batman. It was there that she gave a long, affectionate kiss to the picture while giving Joker a flipper.

Joker lost it from there and he screamed madly and wiggled violently to escape, failing again.

While this happened, the cellroom's door opened and a clan member stepped inside.

Harleen quickly turned her phone off and put it away in her pants pocket and turned her attention to the member.

"What is it?" Harleen asked.

"I came to tell you some good news! Superman's been defeated! That other Superman beat him in a fight! That means the war's over!" he said excitedly.

"Whee! Wahoo! Yippie! Yay, yay, yay!" she said with a little dance before stopping from feeling embarrassed.

"I mean, uh, great! We'll wait until Bats and the others call and from there, we'll find a way to send Mr. Jackass back to that other universe where he belongs." she said.

"As you wish." said the man and he exited the room with Harleen following him.

"Wait! What the hell am I supposed to do in here all day?" Joker asked.

Harleen, getting an idea, picked up a boombox radio, plugged in an MP3 player and played a song that she felt was the perfect song to bug her ex. She even set the music player to repeat the song on an endless loop to ensure it would not stop until either she turned it off or the battery died.

"That should keep ya entertained for a while." she said with a smile of mischief on her painted face and shut the door, leaving Joker to himself. She told the others outside to never open the door unless ordered to by her or Batman and they complied.

From the cell block, Joker could be heard screaming in agony and begging to make the music stop. Harleen enjoyed hearing his tormented cries.

 _Ahh, music to my ears, by which I mean him screamin' his head off!_ Harleen thought.

Eventually, the Insurgents and their duplicates returned to the base. It was just the two Batmen and Wonder Woman.

Harleen quickly approached them, starting with Insurgency Batman.

"Hiya Bats . . . and other Bats! We heard that Superman's been beaten. Is it true?" she asked.

"Yes, it's true. Your Superman has been defeated and dethroned by our Superman." said Prime Batman.

Harleen Quinzel was happy. This meant that the Regime's rule was finally over and the world was free once again and her. This also meant that her fallen friends were finally avenged.

"How'd he die?" Harleen asked.

"He's not dead. He's still alive, but he is now being transported for incarceration by our Green Lantern and Superman." said Insurgency Batman.

Harleen was confused as to why the evil Superman was still alive after all he had done, but his defeat was good enough for her.

"It's about time he finally got his just desserts! Now he can't bully anyone anymore!" said Harleen.

"Agreed. Now, is Joker still in his cell?" Insurgency Batman asked.

"How did you-?" Harleen began to ask until it hit her. "Oh right I forgot: 'World's Greatest Detective'." Harleen said. Someone obviously told him.

"I was informed about his escape from here, which you helped him at doing." he said, his serious eyes locked on hers. The others turned to look at her as well and she was starting to feel ashamed for her action earlier while rubbing her hand on the back of her hair.

"Sorry about that, everyone. My old self took over after spendin' time guarding him the first time. Luthor beat him in a fight and my clan and I dragged him back in the cell and I haven't let him out since. No escapes this time, scout's honor." she replied.

"Now that we have the interdimensional portal up and running again, he is to be sent back to my world immediately." said Prime Batman.

Alrighty then. I'll show ya where he is." said Harleen and started walking toward where Joker was held and the two Batmen and Amazon warrior followed.

As they walked, the Prime Batman and Prime Wonder Woman decided to ask Harleen a few questions.

"So, I hear that you've been fighting alongside my duplicate since this whole mess started." he said.

"Yup. I started to undergo a change from my old life as a criminal after Joker literally died by Superman's hand and eventually I became a heroine and was recruited into this anti-Superman club where I helped in the fight against Supes. I even founded this clan to double our chances. We used to worship Joker, but later, we decided to abandon that idea." she explained.

"We also hear that you no longer go by 'Harley Quinn' here." said Prime Wonder Woman.

"Also true. After I dropped the villainess thing, I also dropped the 'Harley Quinn' title in favor of goin' back to my real name of Harleen Quinzel. I'm different here, so you and 'Other Bats' don't have nothin' ta worry about when around me. I love bein' good and stuff. I admit that I'm nutty at times, but it's a good kind of nutty. I use my craziness for good and so do my clan, who, by the way, needs a name change. 'Joker Clan' don't sound so good anymore since I now carry a strong dislike of him. He and the other Joker who died a few years back are worthless pieces of crap ta us now." she explained. "I was thinkin' about callin' it, 'The Batman Clan'. or 'The Quinzel Clan'."

"You despise Joker? Why? What happened between you and him?" Prime Wonder Woman questioned.

Harleen told her and the other Batman.

"Now you see him for what he truly is?" asked Prime Batman.

"Yeah. I feel so stupid to have stayed by his side after all the crap he did and gave me. No more." said Harleen.

They approached the room containing Joker.

The two Prime heroes were puzzled about the music playing inside.

"He's in there and I put that song there ta 'keep him company' after I left the room. My version of payback, if you will." she said to them and opened the door to find Joker staring up at the ceiling with a blank look on his face and eyes, which were bloodshot from the annoying music.

Harleen turned off the music and Joker was starting to become relieved of that.

"I. Hate. That song!" Joker replied in short breaths.

"Good news, 'Jerker'! Well, not for you anyway. You're gettin' outta this cell . . ." Harleen began to say.

"Oh, thank god!" Joker said.

" . . . and back to your world!" Harleen finished.

Joker became afraid now.

"I'm even willing ta let the other Bats keep my MP3 player to use on ya if ya ever cause trouble back in your world." she added, making Joker really nervous.

"NO!" he yelped in fear.

Harleen chuckled and opened the cell where the two Batmen freed Joker from his bed and quickly held him together.

Once that was done, they all walked to the portal room with Joker in tow.

"I'll handle this." Prime Batman said to Prime Wonder Woman and his own duplicate and they left while he entered the room to escort the clown with Harleen standing by with her shotgun ready, the same one she used on Joker when she found him.

"You have any restraints here?" Prime Batman asked.

"Yeah." said Harleen and ran to a table to get them and returned to them with a pair of bat-shaped cuffs and she placed them on Joker's hands.

Batman activated the portal and it glowed a bright blue and white color.

"This portal thingy leads to your world, Other Batman?" Harleen asked.

"Yes." he told her.

She looked at Joker and said, "Now march!" and got behind him and pointed her gun at him. Batman wasn't happy to see the weapon, but if it would make Joker comply, it'll have to do.

"Harley, you don't want to do this." Joker said, making a futile attempt to change her mind and help him escape.

"Oh, but I do." she said without remorse.

"I'm your 'Puddin', remember?" he pleaded.

"Keep it up and I'll turn ya into real puddin'!" Harleen threatened.

While this happened, Prime Batman scanned Harleen's weapon and discovered that it was void of ammunition. There were two possibilities for this: she forgot to load the gun or she intentionally did this to scare Joker into returning to his world. Either way, it was working.

Joker was about five more steps away from the portal.

"I was only joking back there, Harley-warley!" Joker begged.

"Do I look like I'm smilin' or laughin'?" Harleen asked angrily.

"But I love you, Harley dear!" Joker said.

Harleen said nothing back and kept shoving Joker toward the portal.

Batman also remained quiet as he watched this.

As soon as they were inches away from the portal, Harleen then raised her boot and literally kicked Joker's butt, making him stumble and fall into the portal.

"HAAARRRRRLEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!" Joker screamed as he was absorbed inside and vanished. He was now back in the other realm where he belonged.

Harleen lowered her gun after the deed was done.

Batman looked at the portal. He considered going in, but first he had to help the Insurgents in rebuilding their world.

He decided to take a moment to speak to Harleen.

"Your weapon was not loaded. Scare tactic?" he asked.

"Yeah. Joker assumed I was still the lethal type despite my hero status in this world. When I joined this group, due to the other you's no-gun's rule, and I'm guessin' you do the same thing, I switched to using non-fatal guns to earn his trust in me. This shotgun thingy, for example, fires dummy rounds. They don't kill, but they still hurt like hell." She explained. "When I said I was done with Joker forever, I really meant it."

"What happened that made you change yours views on him?" he asked her and she told him.

Batman was not surprised. He'd seen Joker abuse his world's Harley before and he knew that one day, Joker would turn on her and he did, but in another realm and time.

He found it odd that it took one severe act of betrayal from Joker to get Harleen to finally kick Joker out of her life. Rehab didn't help and reasoning didn't either. At least she was no longer the psycho criminal she once was.

"You really have proven yourself a worthy ally of my Batman's cause here." he said.

This made Harleen blush a little.

"Thanks Bats. You're not too weirded out by me bein' nice ta ya, are ya?" she asked.

"I admit that seeing you fighting alongside the people you once opposed was rather odd to me at first, but I did, and still do, fight to save and redeem some people and you were one of them who achieved it in this universe." he told her.

Harleen smiled at the compliment as he was right.

"By the way, I've been wonderin'. If that Joker we just sent back exists in your world, do I exist there, too?" she asked.

"Yes. She was helping Joker prepare the bomb that would have wiped out Metropolis and possibly triggered the events that this world had already suffered from. It failed to detonate when Joker, the other Justice League members and I were transported here where I first encountered Superman's Regime soldiers.

The jester gasped from hearing that story. She remembered helping Joker with the bomb that changed her world and hugging Joker with glee and wickedness on her face as she and Joker watched Metropolis get nuked.

For years after that indicent, she began to feel extremely guilty and stupid for her part in that.

Even though she had proven herself amongst the Insurgency and, just now, in front of the second Batman, she could never erase that day from her life. Another thing that has been bugging her about the Metropolis incident was that half of the victims living there on the day of the nuclear strike were women and some of them were mothers or were going to be had the strike never happened.

While she never expressed it or told anyone, that too also greatly haunted her.

Why? Because she too was a mother. A few years before the Regime began, Harleen had a child with Joker, a daughter named Lucy Quinzel. She admitted this revelation to Black Canary inside Oliver Queen's hideout prior to joining the Insurgency and told her she lived with a sister of hers to give her a life outside the one she had with Joker. Even she had some limits then and now.

How was she going to explain all this to Lucy if she and her were to meet one day in the future, assuming Superman and his Regime didn't get her first? The Regime and its history cannot be ignored or erased by anyone within the entire galaxy. Harleen knew that Lucy would, no doubt, one day learn about not only the fall of Metropolis and it being the reason for the Regime's rise, but she would also learn that the people responsible for causing both events were her own biological parents. This knowledge would make Lucy feel extremely ashamed and horrified to be related to her and the Clown Prince and this info would lead to countless horrible obstacles in her life such as bullying, beatings, public shaming and the worse stage of all: suicide. She would be seen as the child of two mass murderers who ruined everything.

Realizing this, Harleen now felt even more fearful than ever and knew that her own child would hate her forever if she made this discovery in her later years and that was, to Harleen, a fate worse than being dead. Eternal infamy. She wanted to meet her daughter one day and she had to set a very good example for her and win her forgiveness once she found out. Harleen might be a little goofy, but she still cared for her daughter very much, another reason for her redemption.

Batman noticed Harleen's endless gaze.

"Harleen?" he asked her.

She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she asked him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Harleen nodded, though it was a lie and Batman was not fooled.

"Harleen . . ." he said, knowing that she was far from fine.

Harleen knew it was pointless to lie to him.

"Tell me what's bothering you." he requested.

Harleen gave in, inhaled and exhaled deeply and told him what she told Black Canary.

Prime Batman was stunned by the clown woman's story and the latter was getting emotional again like she did when she confessed to Canary.

"So you and Joker have a daughter?" he asked.

"Yeah. She and my guilt over the Metropolis bombing and everyone I ever victimized are the main reasons I switched sides. Redemption was not the only thing I fought for, I also fought for my kid's safety. I know I don't look or act like a loving parent, but Lucy is the one, pure thing that means everything ta me and I would do whatever it takes ta keep her alive and well. If Superman ever got his alien hands on her, even if it was just to get ta me . . ."

Harleen turned her head away from Batman as a tear fell from her eyes.

Batman realized that heroism wasn't the only change in her. Although psychotic, Harleen Quinzel had a soft spot for someone she gave up for safety reasons.

Then something hit him: If she had a child in this realm, was it possible that his world's Harley also had a child and if so, did she even care for her child at all like her alternate self did?

Taking a moment to tone down her rising emotions, Harleen opened her eyes, wiped them (getting some of her paint smudged in the process) and turned to Batman.

"While the others don't bash me for my part in Metropolis' destruction, do you harbor any grudge against me for it and perhaps for almost doin' it where you come from?"she asked with seriousness in her voice.

Batman thought about it. While the Harley Quinn of his world was a lunatic who help Joker with the nuke, he could not bring himself to spite this world's Harley for being partly responsible for what became of this world. She was already regretful for her messes and, from what she told him, it never died.

"I admit that there is a part of me that expresses deep displeasure for helping Joker change this world, but at the same time, as a result of your good deeds afterward, trying to atone for what's happened, I can't hold nothing against you, Harleen. Like your Batman, I too am willing to accept you as a friend and fellow hero." he replied.

While Harleen felt a little hurt from the first half of his speech even though it was kinda true, simultaneously, she was happy to hear that she was accepted by him and that he had no ill will toward her.

"Thank you, Batman. I'm glad to be of help to all who stood up against Superman. My Superman, I mean.

Then, out of gratitude, she walked up to Batman and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Batman didn't react negatively. But he felt so odd to be receiving a friendly hug from the woman who once loved and helped Gotham's most infamous madman and was once an enemy of his counterpart. He transformed her from a simple, successful psychiatrist into a female version of himself to use as a partner, although this, in some ways, made her into another one of his victims who fell prey into his deception. Like he said, this clown woman was not the insane, brainwashed jester he knew from his world.

And, in a horrible yet true way, if Joker had failed at nuking Metropolis in this dimension, Harleen would have never turned away from villainy. She's still be his sidekick and keep fighting against this world's heroes, including him if they were still brought here.

Harleen released her hug, looked at him and said, "Well, are ya convinced? Did I win ya over, Batsy?"

"Yes and yes." he said and Harleen blushed.

"I'm going to go check on the others and get something. Stay and guard this portal in case something happens." he said and turned it off.

"Can do!" Harleen said with a little salute and a smile and Batman started walking away.

Harleen was now alone, but she had her happy thoughts to keep her company.

 _I can't believe I did that! I actually hugged the man who used to catch me and throw me in prison or in the asylum! He's another Batman, yeah, but it still felt great!_ She thought and wanted to jump around and dance with glee.

All of a sudden, her thoughts were interrupted as the portal unexpectedly restarted on its own.

"What the fudge bars?" she questioned while staring at the portal.

Then, a figure started to appear. Harleen couldn't quite decipher the person as he or she was covered in shadow.

The figure's shadowy illumination faded and Harleen recognized the new intruder instantly while the traveler stared at her in shock.

"What the hell?!" she and the arrival said at the same time upon seeing each other.

Without Batman or anyone else around, Harleen realized that she had to deal with the intruder herself.

* * *

 **This story is a short side project I thought of and will end in a chapter or two.**

 **Can anyone guess who Harleen is looking at? What does the Prime world newcomer want? Is the intruder friendly or hostile? Either way, Harleen Quinzel is going to have to deal with the intruder on her own.**

 **I heard of the upcoming sequel to "Injustice" and I saw the trailers. The trailer with Harley Quinn, along with the gameplay footage with her made me want to shout with excitement! She'll make a return in the game, but I wonder if she'll remain a heroine or will she return to her psychotic self? We'll have to wait until the game's launch day comes.**


	2. Double Trouble

**Here's another Injustice chapter. Sorry for taking long. I have other fics to work on ya know.**

 **You're gonna finally learn who the intruder is and how Harleen will handle him/her.**

 **Round 2 . . . READ!**

* * *

"You!" Harleen said to the intruder.

The person she was staring at was somebody she never wanted to see ever again besides Joker.

Someone who used to cause trouble in the past.

Someone who she knew hated Batman just as much as Regime Superman did and someone Harleen Quinzel was, unfortunately, very familiar with and hated.

The intruder she was staring at was none other than her own duplicate and past self: Harley Quinn.

Harley looked at her own counterpart in shock, as if she wasn't expecting this whatsoever.

"Who the hell are you supposed ta be? Where am I? What's goin' on here?" she asked frantically.

"Ok, in order: I'm you and you're me. This is another universe with a setting that's not the same as your world and you were brought here to my world uninvited." said Harleen.

"There's other universes and I'm in another one?" Harley asked.

"Duh! That's what I just said!" Harleen said.

Harley looked around, taking in the sights before returning her eyes on Harleen.

"Why the hell are you dressed like that?" she asked.

"Because this is my hero uniform, at least that's what I call it." Harleen answered.

"Hero? You?" Harley asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah. Here, I'm a good guy, girl, whatever. I currently work to save the world rather than destroy it like I used to. That wacko part of me died a long time ago."

"What about Joker? Is he a hero here, too?"

"No." Harleen said blankly. "He was the same asshat here like yours was."

"Hey!" Wait, what do you mean by 'Was'?" Harley said.

"He's pushin' up daisies in this world. He was killed when he pushed Superman too far after he tricked Supes into killin' his lover and all of Metropolis and it led to my world being ruled under a dictatorship by him." Harleen said.

"My Puddin' succeeded in his plan here?" Harley asked gleefully.

"Yeah and quit smilin'! It was a bad idea here and it's a bad idea where you come from!" Harleen said.

"Joker almost got away with his plan in my universe place, but was taken away by this bright flashing light before he could do it." Harley said.

Harleen knew that was when Batgirl and Batwoman activated the teleportation machine to transport the original heroes to her world to help in stopping Superman. The Joker from the other dimension was brought here because Batgirl told them that she had to do it to prevent a second nuking of Metropolis which the original Joker was close to doing.

"Well, it's a good thing your Joker failed otherwise he might have turned your world into mine by bombing Metropolis." Harleen said.

"Hey! Watch your trap about him! He's the greatest man I know and how dare you trash-talk him?! Plus, Superdork would never kill my Puddin' or any other moron 'cause he ain't got the balls ta do that! Everyone knows he follows that lame code of his that says ta never kill and even with all that power of his, he's still a pussy to slay anyone!" Harley said.

"Have you been listenin' to a goddamn word I've said to you? Your Joker and my world's Joker were the same people! Mine succeeded in changing my world into a bad one and yours came close ta doin' the same thing! Plus, I HATE him!" Harleen said.

Harley gasped with her hands on her mouth.

"How dare you say that!?" she said.

"Your Joker tried to kill me here and that convinced me to dump him forever! And above all, not only do I hate Joker, I'm also the one who kicked him back to your realm!" Harleen admitted.

This stunned Harley further. "That was you?!"

"Yeah and I'll do it again if he ever comes back and to you too if you don't leave pronto! I don't care if you're me and I'm you!" Harleen threatened.

"You hurt my Joker? I thought it was Bat-Brain or some other super-zero!" Harley said in disbelief. "I expected him or them to do that ta Mr. J, but not you . . . me . . . whatever!" Harley said.

"Nope. It was all me. Joker sucks big time! Ta hell with him!" Harleen said proudly.

These words started to anger Harley Quinn.

"I am _so_ gonna make you pay for hurtin' my Mr. J and saying those horrid things about him!" Harley said.

"Bring it on, meat! Time ta kick my ass!" Harleen said. If this were not serious, Harleen would probably laugh.

The two jester women put up their dukes and charged at each other until they were now in a shoving match until one of them pushed the other away.

Harley tried to punch Harleen, but she missed and wound up getting punched in the stomach and cheek.

"Ouchie, that really hurt!" Harley complained.

"Good, then you know what'll happen if you don't get yer butt back in that portal and outta my world!" Harleen said.

"Never! You're gonna pay fer what you did to my Joker!" Harley insisted and picked up a wrench and swung it at Harleen.

She ducked and dodged every swing until she caught the tool in her right hand and quickly swapped it out of her counterpart's hand and was about to use it when Harley tackled her against a wall and later, both tumbled down and rolled around in a cat fight, trying to get the upper hand on the other fighter.

Eventually, they both got off of each other and then stood back up on their feet.

Harleen picked up a claw hammer and swung at Harley, hitting her in the left hand.

"Ow!" Harley cried out and poked Harleen in the eyes with two fingers from her other hand.

Harleen was dazed from the attack, but she instantly threw her hammer at Harley who blocked it with her arm, but injuring it in the process.

When Harleen recovered, she noticed Harley running toward her with a broom. She quickly grabbed a broom of her own and the two engaged each other in a battle using them like bo staffs.

Their weapons eventually broke in half and they resorted to using them like swords.

Those broke again and they started using them like little sticks, spinning around and slamming them against each other until they broke again.

With their weapons reduced to mere sticks, the two clown women stared each other down in a staring contest while holding their weapons, waiting for the other to make a move.

Harleen quickly slapped Harley's hand with her stick, held it, then slapped her other hand.

The process repeated until Harleen managed to smack Harley in the head with her stick and she fell down.

Before Harleen could grab her, Harley kicked her away with both feet, got up and they fought in hand to hand combat.

This encounter looked as if they were rehearsing for a martial arts film or television show. Their battle skills were evenly matched as neither one could get a hit on the other.

"Hold still, so I can clobber you!" Harley replied.

"Fat chance, sister!" Harleen retorted.

After a minute of exchanging kicks and punches, the fight seemed to be getting neither woman anywhere, so Harleen, after poling Harley in the throat with a quick jab, did a flash kick to stun her counterpart and stood on her hands upside down and performed a spinning helicopter kick with her open legs and feet, hitting Harley in the face thrice and then she grabbed her by the neck with her legs and threw her to the ground.

"Die, ya phoney baloney me!" Harley said and began doing an acrobatic flip toward Harleen.

Harleen prepared herself and when Harley was close enough to attempt an attack, Harleen quickly grabbed her foot and flipped her on her back and did a leg drop on her.

Eventually, the two got into a grip hold.

"Stop tryin' ta kill me, will ya?!" Harleen said.

"Ya should've thought of that before you betrayed Mr. J!" Harley said. Afterward, Harley kicked Harleen to the ground and tried to hold her down, but Harleen quickly reached for her fist, twisted it and yanked her down to the floor with her.

Immediately, while Harley was down, Harleen wrapped her counterpart in a scissorlock grip with her legs.

"Leggo a' me!" Harley demanded while struggling with the tight grip on her neck.

"Only if ya surrender and go back to your world." Harleen replied.

"Bite me!" was Harley's response.

"Okay." Harleen said and grabbed one of Harley's wiggling hands and bit down on her fingers.

"Ow! I didn't mean that for real, ya big idiot!" Harley replied, scrunching her bitten hand to dull the pain.

"Well you said, 'Bite me' and so I did what you said. And who're ya callin' a big idiot, big idiot?" Harleen said and she increased the pressure of her grip around Harley's neck.

She had no intention of killing her counterpart as per the Insurgency's rule against taking a life, she just wanted to choke her into unconsciousness so she could send her back and she hoped to do this before any of her fellow insurgents showed up and saw the fight.

Unable to withstand the hold any further, Harley suddenly got an idea and she twisted and turned herself until she was face to face with her alternate counterpart.

"What are ya doin'?" Harleen asked with suspicion.

"This!" Harley said and reached for Harleen's bare stomach and began to rapidly wiggle her fingers around there, tickling her.

"Kitchie, kitchie coo!" Harley taunted.

Harleen began to laugh, unable to resist it.

"Stop it!" she said while laughing.

"Make me!" Harley said and kept tickling her non-stop. She intended to tickle her counterpart until she was freed. She knew Harleen had to release her sometime.

"Quit ticklin' me!" Harleen demanded through her giggles.

Harley ignored her demand and resumed her little tickle torture.

Eventually, Harleen's leg grip softened during the tickle torture and she had no choice but to release Harley and when she did, the first thing Harley did was kick her away so she could get up quickly.

Harleen's giggles decreased fast when the tickling stopped.

"You're . . . gonna get it . . . now!" Harleen threatened between her breathing while recovering.

"Oooh, scary!" Harley said sarcastically.

Harleen ran at Harley and before the latter could defend herself, Harleen executed a dropkick that was so hard, she managed to knock Harley into a wall and make her create a dent on said wall.

She felt a slight bruise on her back.

"Okay, that is it!" Harley yelled and she borrowed Harleen's giant mallet and swung away at Harleen. First the little hammer and now this.

Harleen ducked and dodged, making sure she was not hit by her own weapon.

Harleen grabbed the mallet by the handle, stopping another blow that could have harmed her greatly and the two clown women struggled for dominant control over the weapon.

Harleen won when she kicked Harley in the belly and gained control over her own mallet.

"Now let's punish this intruder together, my pretty!" Harleen said to the mallet and swung away at Harley.

"Damn! I wish I brought my own mallet with me!" Harley said as she evaded every oncoming mallet swing.

"Too . . . bad . . . for . . . you!" Harleen said during each swing which literally took her breath away.

Upon one swing, which Harley dodged, she found an opening and quickly used it to her advantage by wrapping her hands around Harleen's throat and squeezed away.

"Choke on my wrath!" said Harley.

Harleen choked and gasped for air while she tried to forced her other self to release her grip. During this moment, she dropped her hammer to grab onto Harley's strong hands.

"Let . . . go . . . of me!" she said.

"Now you know how I felt when ya put me in that leglock!" Harley taunted and the two women struggled over the hold.

Harleen was amazed by how strong her past self was, how strong she was then. She never even realized it during her career as a criminal then later a heroine. But this did not mean she was any match for super opponents, that is unless she ingested that green pill the insurgents developed as a measure against Superman and his Regime members.

Now she was wishing she had one on her so she could easily fight her counterpart much better than how she was currently.

After a while, Harleen kicked Harley away and rapidly gasped for breath.

Harley noticed her weakened state and attempted to attack her again.

But Harleen quickly countered, flipped her over on the ground again and quickly secured her arm and placed Harley in an armbar hold.

"Yow, not again! Leggo!" Harley said, yelping from the pain from the hold.

Once again, both women struggled for physical dominance. Harley tried to break the hold and free herself while Harleen was coming close to actually breaking her counterpart's arm like a twig. Had she ingested a green pill, this would have been very likely with unpleasant results.

Just then, something came to Harleen. She had an idea on how to end this battle and resolve the situation faster. It was risky, but she had to take it.

Hold on, hold on!" she said.

"What? You thinking up a gruesome way to break my arm off? Go ahead then! I don't care!" Harley said angrily and awaited the next move.

"No no. I'm not gonna do that. I have a question ta ask you." Harleen said.

"Oh, and what would that be, 'Fake Me'?" Harley asked sarcastically.

"Does the name 'Lucy Quinzel' sound familiar ta you?" Harleen asked.

This made Harley make a face that was angrier than before.

"Who told you that?! Why did you say that name?!" she bellowed, trying to sock her with her other arm, but failing.

Harleen told Harley her backstory about Lucy, the same backstory she told Black Canary, and of how her daughter was the sole reason for dropping her villain side.

Harley quit struggling and Harleen released her hold on her when the former was no longer interested in fighting after hearing about Lucy.

Harley rubbed at her sore arm as she thought of what Harleen told her. Harley had not seen her own daughter for a long time because she was too busy working with Joker on his schemes. Until now, she had completely forgotten about her.

Harleen then told of what life in this universe was like and when she finished, Harley was shedding a tear. She realized what a horrible life this universe had to offer its inhabitants and was shocked at what she learned of this world's Superman and what she came close to helping her Joker do with the nuke in her realm.

Harleen was using her old psychiatry skills to get to the psyche of her other self and it was working as Harley was beginning to calm down. Her urge to continue fighting had ended. During her speech, Harleen also put her usual Brooklyn accent aside in favor of using the psychiatrist-like tone of voice she once had in her doctor days to better communicate with her duplicate more effectively. It made her feel better to do so.

"Lucy . . . I forgot about her. I . . . I didn't want her to grow up with the lifestyle Joker and I had. So I . . . gave her away to keep her safe from us." she said gloomily, repeating exactly what Harleen said about Lucy.

"Exactly, plus, and this is something that got to me before with my own version of Lucy, what will your Lucy think of you if she one day learns who you and Joker are and all the things you did as a psycho criminal?" Harleen asked her.

This got to Harley Quinn very quickly. This never concerned her before.

"She'll . . . she'll hate me . . . be afraid of me, her own mother." Harley said in a depressed tone as she thought of, in her mind, how this scenario would play out if she and Lucy ever met.

"Right. She'll be scared of you and will want nothing to do with you and it will haunt you forever and that is something that can never dissolve no matter what. I've been feeling that myself." Harleen said.

Harley looked down at the ground, lost in thought at her other self's point.

"Look, your Joker will never be father material as mine wouldn't if he knew about having a child of his own. Your world's Joker will want nothing to do with your Lucy and will probably try to hurt and/or kill her if he ever finds out. I'm sure glad mine didn't and it's a good thing I never told him. It's not too late for us to be great mothers to our daughters. I'm partly responsible for how this universe evolved into and it's a regrettable thing I have to live with for the rest of my days no matter what side I choose, be it hero or villain, but that doesn't it has to happen to you since you failed to destroy your realm's Metropolis and your world will never turn out like mine did because of that. Like me, you too can abandon your crime life and turn over a new leaf like I did here and it's a decision that I don't regret ever making and never will." Harleen said.

From the looks of it, Harley was starting to reconsider what her counterpart had said to her, all of it. She dropped to her knees in shame. Her alternate self was right.

Harleen succeeded in getting to her duplicate's inner feelings. But she wondered if Harley really will consider dropping her villainous ways for the sake of her world's Lucy like she did herself.

"Good god . . . you're right. I never thought of all that stuff ya told me." Harley said softly.

Harleen knelt down in front of Harley, placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Do you really care about Lucy?"

Harley looked at her and said, "Yes, yes I do. I know I don't show it all the time and I know I'm not exactly 'Mother Of the Year', but I really do care for my kid."

"Then renounce your outlaw ways and Joker. Both of our Jokers never truly cared for us at all and never will. Everybody, friend and foe, has been trying to tell me that for a long time, that I was simply a pawn of his, a plaything to wreck things with. I remember one time where I captured Batman by myself and I planned on feeding him to a tank full of piranhas to show Joker I was capable of defeating Batman. Once I told him that I wished to one day settle down with Joker, whom I saw as my 'loving sweetheart', Batman said to me that Joker cared for nothing and nobody but himself and that he had me pegged for hired help the minute I walked into Arkham. He was right and I was saddened by what he said along with everything else he told me about Joker, how he manipulates people with his false stories about his life and his parents and such. But I was too stubborn and stupid to listen to his and everyone else's warnings until recent times after Superman became evil. My Joker used me for years ever since I joined him and I kick myself every day for falling for his bag of tricks. Yours always did and still does. If you think being someone's slave is terrible enough? Try living with what you just mentioned about Lucy hating you forever if you remain the way you are." Harleen said.

"I don't want my little girl ta grow up hating me." Harley said, her head back down.

"She won't if you agree to changing your ways. If I can do it, so can you." Harleen said calmly.

Harley looked back up at Harleen and, with all anger against her gone, she hugged her out of comfort and Harleen hugged her too and gently patted her back for comfort.

"You're right. Okay, I'll do it. I'll quit my bad ways, quit Joker. I must . . . for my daughter." said Harley.

"Good to hear. In time, you will not regret your choice. One day, Lucy will meet you and she'll want to spend time with you, her mother and not the maniacal clown girl who stole and killed for an insane man in green hair. I hope mines will, too." Harleen said.

"I want that very much." Harley said in quiet sobs.

After a while, they broke up their hug and Harley patted Harleen's shoulder in gratitude for convincing her.

"Be a good person for her." Harleen said.

"I will." Harley said, wiping her eyes.

"No more Joker? He'd be a negative influence on Lucy if he finds her." Harleen asked to be sure.

"Yeah, no more Joker." Harley swore after seeing that Harleen was right. She didn't want Lucy to grow up to become the same lunatic criminal like her parents were and wanted her to become good and well educated one day.

"You're done fighting with me, then?" Harleen asked while taking Harley's hands into hers, which the latter didn't mind at all.

"Yeah. I don't see any point in that anymore. I'm so sorry I fought you." she admitted.

Harleen returned to speaking in her Brooklyn accent.

"It's fine now. You're alright in my book now. When ya go back to your realm, if you ever get more lovey-dovey thoughts about Joker, just think of Lucy. It'll convince ya ta quit thinkin' about that bastard clown. I do it all the time and it's worked wonders for me and it can work fer you too." Harleen said.

Harleen then realized something funny about this situation: she had, in a way, managed to redeem herself . . . again.

"I hope so. I wanna be a good mother to her one day. Thank you fer tellin' me all this before I did anything else stupid." Harley said, wiping her eyes again.

"No problem-o. I'm a psychiatrist. Well, not anymore, but I have the skill I learned from my early days and so do you. You know what I mean." said Harleen.

After a short break, Harley agreed to return to her world with a new sense of purpose and no longer interested in Joker and crime.

"If Joker's the wrong man fer me, then how will I find someone else ta love me for real? After all the stuff I pulled back in my world as the Joker's squeeze, nobody'll want me for a girlfriend." Harley asked.

"Of course they will. There is always someone for everyone and I know you'll find the perfect person out there that's right for you. They say there's a lot of fish in the sea and your fish is out there somewhere, waiting for you and you just gotta reel 'em in. Maybe I'll find someone perfect for me, too." Harleen said.

"Hey, where's the Batman of my world? Wasn't he teleported here as well?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was. But he's not here at the moment. He left just as you stepped in this universe." Harleen told her.

"Oh. Well, when you see him, be sure to tell him I'm done with crime and to not hurt me if he sees me." Harley said.

"I will." Harleen said.

Having made amends with one another, Harleen reactivated the dimensional portal and the wormhole appeared.

Harley patted Harleen's hand. Harleen did the same and Harley began to walk toward the portal. But before she stepped through, she glanced at Harleen one final time.

"Tell your Lucy I said hi for me when ya see her." she said.

"Sure and ditto with your Lucy." said Harleen.

Harley smiled and turned back to the portal and walked into it and she was gone and Harleen deactivated the portal to prevent any more intruders.

"Harleen Quinzel, you have done it again." she said to herself.

Indeed you have." said a random voice.

Harleen yelped and quickly spun around with her fists ready for battle until she realized the voice belonged to Barbara "Batgirl/Oracle" Gordon who was standing behind her.

"When didja get here, B-girl?" Harleen asked.

"Since the part of you talking to that other you about each of you having a kid of your own. I was walking by looking for anything to do when I heard your voice and the voice of that duplicate of you and I heard you guys talking about both of you being mothers and such." said Batgirl.

"Oh."

"You had a daughter from your days with Joker? You never informed anybody of that." she said.

"That's 'cause I didn't want her involved in our war against Superman." Harleen said.

"So this child of yours is named Lucy?" Batgirl asked.

"Yeah. When Black Canary was still alive, I told her about it once during her early pregnancy stage when she was puking from morning sickness. This was why I joined this Insurgency group." Harleen said.

"You kept her a secret to keep her safe." Batgirl said.

"Yeah. I didn't want anyone else knowing about her because if word of her existence reached Superman, he might have attempted to use her as a leverage against us and especially me for a certain reason I'd rather not repeat. But now that he's down and doin' time, or at least he will be soon, I plan on payin' a visit to my little girl. She also may not be so little anymore considerin' the years it's been since the world went to hell." Harleen said.

"When was she born?" Batgirl asked.

Harleen told her.

"So that means she's almost into her teen years by now." said Batgirl.

"Correct. My sister and her live somewhere else, somewhere far from Metropolis and Gotham." Harleen replied.

"Maybe I can find them for you. It's the least I can do for helping us fighting Superman's Regime." Batgirl said.

"You wanna find my daughter and bring her here? Even after what happened to you that made you lose your legs?" Harleen asked, referring to the time Joker shot and crippled Barbara, an event the mad clown loved to call "The Killing Joke" and it made Barbara retire her Batgirl role and become "Oracle" until she underwent an operation a while back that revived her legs and allowed her to come out of retirement, returning to being Batgirl.

"Of course. Joker was the one who crippled me, not you. I can't hate you for that. That'd be like me hating Lucy for what her own father did to me and what her mother used to be. Neither one isn't right to do." Batgirl said.

"Thank you. I appreciate your willingness ta find Lucy for me." Harleen said.

"Besides, speaking of Superman, it's a good thing your kid and sister don't live in Gotham or Metropolis, especially during the war." Batgirl said.

"Why's that?" Harleen questioned.

"Because, from what I've heard an hour ago, Superman plotted to destroy both cities and if he did so, he'd be resorting to killing families, as in women and children. Besides his own late wife and unborn child, he already did that with one child before the final battle." Batgirl said.

"Really? Who?" Harleen wanted to know.

"Billy Batson." Batgirl replied.

Harleen gasped in shock.

"Billy Batson?! As in 'Shazzy'?!" Harley asked, using her nickname for Batson's alter-ego, Shazam. He was once known as "Captain Marvel", but he found himself unable to like that name and so he changed his codename to the magic word he uses to become a powerful being similar to Superman.

"Yes." Batgirl said.

"Why would Superman kill him? He practically worked for that alien freak during the worldwide takeover!" Harleen said out loud, but only enough for it not to be heard from anyone outside.

"Because he was against Superman's plan to wipe out Metropolis and Gotham after getting very negative feedback by the entire world for killing Lex Luthor on live television, saying that even they needed limits. Superman didn't take too kindly to Billy's idea and attacked him. Billy tried to fight him off, but Superman stopped him from using his power and fatally burned him with his heat vision." said Batgirl.

Harleen gasped in dread. She remembered everything she went through with Billy Batson. She even developed a little crush on him, or his alter-ego rather. However, a pre-teen and an adult woman hanging out together and falling in love? That was considered unacceptable for most societies, something even Harleen herself agreed with and stated to Billy himself once.

She remembered the adventures she had with him such as kidnapping him when he refused to transform for her and spend the day with her, taking him back to Oliver Queen's Arrowcave hideout afterward, which she renamed "The Quiver", not only as her way of honoring the cave's previous owner, but also because she found that name superior to "Arrowcave" (Oliver himself admitted it sounded better, but still refused to change the name), saving him from the underworld when he and her were both sent there by Wonder Woman's father Zeus when the boy lost his power, giving him a ride back to his foster home while sad that he lost his "Shazzy powers" and hugging him happily as pie when he got his powers back later on.

Then later one day, she and him had a spat about their own loyalties in the war. She tracked Billy down and forced him to morph into Shazam under the threat of shooting one of Billy's school friends with a revolver handgun (although she had no intention of doing such a thing. The gun was not even loaded with live rounds and was just a decoy into tricking the boy into changing, much to her pleasure).

After his transformation, both of them got into an argument about the Regime. Harleen tried to convince him to leave the Regime, but he refused while also stating certain things against her such as almost shooting a kid seconds ago and, above all, her former obsession with Joker and nuclear bombs, both of which he said were what led to the world's change in the first place to which Harleen defended herself from by stating that she wasn't serious about shooting anybody and that her time with Joker and her support of whatever he did was merely a "transitional phase" and that she now believed Batman was the real hero everyone needed and sided with him and his cause over Superman's and it was more than because Superman killed Joker, which she never stated for personal reasons until recently.

She also told him about Superman's mass homicide act against the previous group of Joker fanatics, but Shazam refused to believe it and a fight erupted between them soon after when Harleen smacked him with her mallet.

Harleen was able to hold her own thanks to the "Super Pills", one of which she swallowed seconds before meeting up with Billy. After the fight, which ended in Harleen's favor, she drove away on her motorcycle, renouncing whatever love she had for him.

That was the last time they spoke to, or saw, each other and now another meeting between them would never happen.

Now she wished he had listened and defected to the Insurgency, then he'd still be alive, at least in her eyes.

She wondered if she was among one of his final thoughts before he died.

"How can you know about that?" Harleen asked Batgirl.

"Because Flash told Batman and the others before the final battle. According to what Flash said when he approached us, after seeing Superman kill Shazam, this act convinced him that Superman had gone too far and left the Regime and defected to our side where he warned our team about that as well as Superman's plan to wreck his own city and ours and played a part in taking Superman down. But despite his last minute defection and helping us in saving the world, he was still arrested and detained because he still has to answer for whatever villainous deeds he had committed deeds when he worked for the Regime." said Batgirl.

Harleen grew sad about Billy Batson's tragic death. Having a thing for him might have sounded nuts even for her and she admitted that he was kinda annoying to her sometimes. But still, to her, he was a hero once, then became a villain with the Regime, and then later died a hero again, kind of at the last minute though. As Batgirl said, this was what influenced Flash to help the Insurgency in the first place, so in a way, his death helped win the war in the Insurgency's favor.

After mentally grieving for a moment, Harleen returned to reality.

"Say, is the cafeteria open?" Harleen asked.

"Yes. Half of our team's gathered there." Batgirl answered.

"Good. Because I'm startin' ta build up an appetite."

She walked over to the exit door. But before opening it, Harleen turned back to face Batgirl.

"You know, besides you, Batman and I were enemies once. He tried to turn me from Joker with therapy and stuff, which I find to be ironic 'cause I just did the same thing with the other me a few minutes ago, and I always refused to leave that mad clown. Then it took Superman's fall to the dark side to unite us for a common cause and now here we are, fightin' side by side, former enemies turned friends. I gotta know. Why did he accept me into his Insurgency club? I'm happy he did despite out past differences and I'm glad to have helped out. But still, he could have refused and kicked me out at any time." Harleen asked.

"Because of Black Canary. She told us, while she was still around, that she and the late Oliver, saw a spark of redemption within you. Nobody thought it was ever possible for you, but you've proven them right. They both informed me of their encounters with you like how you and them worked together to fight Lobo when he tried to capture you under Superman's orders. Then Dinah told of what happened with you and her back in Queen's hideout and how you two settled your differences there and eventually enlisted you into our group. She never said anything about you being a mother though. I think she wanted to respect your privacy at the time. That's why I said I just learned about your daughter's existence from your fight with that other Harley Quinn minutes ago." Batgirl said.

Harleen started to remember her times with Arrow and Canary and told Batgirl of how her friendship with Canary turned out.

She smiled at the memories. She was starting to miss them, especially Dinah. Both women got off on the wrong foot at the Arrowcave at first, but eventually they patched things up for a common cause and became fast friends. They probably could have, in Harleen's eyes, been BFF's had she survived Superman's lethal attack on her.

But any chances Superman made any chances of that impossible.

She heard of the Prime Green Arrow and assumed Black Canary was alive in the Prime world, but she was mostly focused on the ones who used to live in this universe. She doubted that the Prime versions would see her as an ally considering what her own duplicate's done with them there. She hoped her duplicate would convince them otherwise later on that she was over Joker and would quit crime altogether.

"It sucks that she ain't here no more. I was really startin' ta like her as a friend. But that Kryptonian asshole just had ta kill her! I know it sounds farfetched, but I miss her every day." Harleen said.

Batgirl had no idea that Harleen Quinzel would really miss someone she used to be enemies with. She was right about one thing from Superman's takeover: it really had changed her ways.

"For all it's worth, I miss her too. She was one of the greatest friends I've had the pleasure of working with." Batgirl said.

Harleen then realized something.

"What about her kid? What happened ta him?" she asked.

"You mean Connor?"

"Yeah, him." Harleen said.

"I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that he been teleported to another dimension to be raised by someone else after the deaths of Oliver and Dinah. He's been safe from our war for sometime now." Batgirl said.

"What world? You mean the world where my other self came from?"

"No, I mean a third realm where our war never happened. The baby's in the safe hands of whoever's taking care of him." Batgirl said.

"That's . . . good." Harleen said.

"You remember the last thing Dinah did before being killed by Superman? She recorded her encounter with Superman via camera contact lenses. The whole fight between them and what he did to her later were all captured on live feed and broadcast everywhere so that everyone can see what a monster he's become. From what was heard on that tape, Dinah laughed in victory of exposing Superman's evil side. She's the reason the world hated him before his defeat by us." said Batgirl.

"I remember seein' that video. She used her super scream on him and then shot him with a pistol that was loaded with a Kryptonite bullet to get him and beat him up like a normal man. I was rootin' for her to win and she was close to capturin' him until he . . . well, we both know what happened next and I'd rather not bring it up right now." Harleen said. She saw the footage and the aftermath of the fight between Superman and Black Canary sickened her upon first viewing. Just when Harleen made so many new friends with the Insurgency women after joining, Superman killed them and left her alone for a while. In the jester's eyes, besides Poison Ivy, Batgirl was a true friend she had now. She had not seen Ivy for a long time and she made a mental note to find her when everyone and everything had settled down. She hoped Superman didn't kill her too.

There was also Catwoman, a.k.a. Selina Kyle. She was with the Insurgency until she ditched them and joined Superman's side after that frosty torture session she endured from Killer Frost and Bane, mostly Frost. Even Harleen felt for her then as she stated it was the worst pain she had ever felt in her entire life and now the former lover of the Bat was imprisoned for her betrayals, not just for betraying the Insurgency, but also for when she gave the Insurgency's location to Superman on the day they transported the original heroes to their world, which resulted in the death of Batwoman during the transfer.

Harleen wasn't so sure if she could forgive Selina Kyle for those things, especially for Batwoman's death even if it was unintentional on her part. She admired Batwoman during her time with the Insurgency, especially on the night when she busted a rally meeting with a group of Joker fanatics and after a brawl with them, Batwoman told them that Joker was not a symbol of heroism, but a symbol of death and destruction.

Even Harleen, who was in the crowd, agreed with her statement and voiced her support of Batwoman's opposition against Joker's "legacy" as well as telling them she was with her.

That was also the night they witnessed Superman burn the Joker group members to death just as they departed the rally, much to Harleen and Batwoman's utter horror.

"Well, we should get going now." Batgirl said.

"Same here. but before we leave, I have something to say to you. I was saving it for Batman, our Batman, but you'll do." Harleen said.

"What did you have in mind?" Batgirl asked her.

"I just wanna thank you for accepting me into this team despite our . . . past differences. Besides Lucy, Batman's the other reason I'm a different person nowadays."

Harleen then gave Batgirl a gentle, friendly hug and the female bat returned it.

"Besides Red, you're my other new BFF." Harleen said.

"Happy to have you with us." Batgirl said, patting her back gently.

"I'm so sorry Joker put you in a wheelchair before." Harleen said.

"Like I said Harleen, he did that, not you." said Batgirl.

Batgirl told herself mentally that the woman hugging her was no longer the wacky, dimwitted henchwoman of the Joker and enemy of the Bat Family or any other superhero. Harleen Frances Quinzel was now a reformed person who currently serves alongside the very people she used to spite and mess with.

"Thank you for bein' there for me, Barbara Gordon." Harleen said, using Batgirl's real name.

"Sure thing, Harleen Frances Quinzel." Batgirl said, using the clown woman's full name.

"It feels so good to be called by my real name again after years of ditching it." said Harleen.

"I'm surprised to hear you call me by my real name too." Batgirl smiled.

"You don't mind that, do ya?" she asked.

"Not at all. But only when we're around other Insurgency members." Batgirl said.

"Deal!" Harleen said cheerfully.

The two women left the room and headed for the cafeteria.

Batgirl was hungry too and decided to join Harleen for a meal.

* * *

 **Now you know who the mystery intruder is and what happens afterward between them. I did my best to make the fight a good one. Harleen used whatever leftover psychiatry skills she still had to convince her duplicate to end the fight, abandon her life of crime like Harleen did and start focusing on her own child. The Injustice books said somewhere in "Year 2" that Harleen had her kid sometime before the war began. She admitted it to Black Canary and, well, read the comics for those who didn't yet and you'll see.**

 **I watched some shows that feature psychiatry in order to try to make that scene real. Sorry for mistakes and/or repetitiveness.**

 **The stick fight between them was borrowed from "Robin Hood Men In Tights".**

 **A "BvS Dawn Of Justice" line was used here during the end of the fight.**

 **At the request of someone, I brought in Batgirl. I've read all of the Injustice books and am currently reading the new one starting in October of 2016 as of this writing. "Ground Zero", I believe it's called.**

 **I'm DYING to play Injustice 2! Good thing I got my Xbox One prepared for when that game comes out!**

 **The next chapter will feature Harleen's interactions with the other Insurgency members and will take place during Superman's imprisonment in the game. Who else will she meet with?**

 **I may also bring in Poison Ivy in the next chapter. I saw her in the books and I'm not sure whose side she was on during the war, but after seeing her standing beside Batman and his team in a few scenes, I'll assume here that she's with the Insurgency.**

 **"Watch out Hyperwryter, these readers look kinda tough!"**

 **"Really?" *drops dead body aside* "I think you underestimate me."**


	3. Lunch Break

**Sorry for taking long. I have other fics to work on ya know.**

 **Now that Harleen has dealt with her counterpart and sent her back with some common sense to take better care of herself in the original realm, let's see what else she'll do next now that Batgirl's with her.**

 **Round 3 . . . READ!**

* * *

Harleen Quinzel and Barbara Gordon entered the cafeteria of the Insurgency base. So far, it was filled with some Joker Clan members.

All who had fallen in battle were memorialized on a wall with a photo of them and a plaque underneath each image that stated their names, real and code, date of birth, date of death and how they died. The images were of Dinah Lance, Oliver Queen, Detective Bobo T. Chimpanzee, Lex Luthor (someone just barely put that one up after hearing of his demise and his true allegiance revealed), Helena Bertinelli, Renee Montoya, James Gordon, Richard Grayson and Kate Kane. All died for the cause of freeing the world from Superman's grip and despite these heavy losses, their sacrifices allowed the Insurgency to succeed and succeed they did.

Harleen looked at the plaques for a moment and turned away, unable to bear seeing them right now as they were quite mentally painful for her to see.

Barbara couldn't bear to see the image of her father for now. Too many memories.

"Where's Batman at, and by that I mean our Batman?" Harleen asked Barbara.

"He's off seeing that our Superman is imprisoned in a special cell built just for him with some help from the other Superman." said Barbara.

"What kind of cell are we talkin' about here? Is it one that has lots of Kryptonite? Wait, I think we lost that when he killed Luthor, so Kryptonite's out of the question. What else do we have that can hold 'Super-maniac'?" Harleen asked.

"They said it's a cell with a built-in red sun emulator that can imitate Krypton's red sun." said Barbara.

"Superman's world had a different sun?" Harleen asked.

"Yeah. It was to them as our yellow sun is to us. Their sun was called 'Rao' and, similar to Kryptonite, the green type anyway, Rao's rays were able to nullify the powers and abilities of the Kryptonians, making them mortal and more vulnerable to anything that hurts and/or kills us humans here. In Superman's case, he'll be like a regular person while bathed in those rays." said Barbara.

"Oh, so as long as he's stuck in that kind of prison with that red sun thingy on, he can't do diddly squat?" Harleen asked.

"Exactly. The emulator will keep him weakened and prevent him from using his powers ever again." said Barbara.

"He ain't so tough without his powers now, is he?" Harleen asked.

"Yep. I am so glad this war is finally over with. Honestly, all this fighting was slowly starting to drive me nuts." Barbara admitted.

"Yeah, me too. And I thought I was the nutty one in this group." Harleen said with humor.

"But you're _our_ nutty one." Barbara said.

Harleen giggled.

Both women got turkey and cheese sandwiches and cans of diet soda from a food and beverage dispenser machines. Neither one felt like having anything that needed to be cooked.

They found a table void of anyone and sat there, unwrapped their sandwiches and opened their drink cans.

Since they were among fellow Insurgents and no danger was present, Barbara removed her cowl, exposing her face and hair completely. It wasn't as if the Insurgency group didn't know who she was or what she looked like anyway. She revealed her secret identity to the team a while back, so there really was no point in hiding her face among them and she was comfortable with Harleen seeing her face, not that it was the first time.

"Wait a minute. Is that red sun machine you told me about run by electricity? If so, what if a power outage happens? The machine could become disabled and Supes could bust out by then." Harleen said with worry.

"The emulator's built to keep running even in a blackout. It will never deactivate no matter what." said Barbara.

"Oh, then that's good. If he's exposed to that red sun stuff for too long while he's stuck in 'super-jail', won't that, you know, kill him?" _Not that I care . . ._ Harleen said the former while thinking the latter.

"No. Kryptonite does that. At least the green type does. Red rays however are not lethal. How else do you think Superman's people survived in Rao's light until their extinction?" Barbara asked.

"Hmm, got a point there." said Harleen.

They bit into their sandwiches. Barbara took a small bite while Harleen took a big one. Then they opened their soda cans and took sips.

"Hey Babs. Tell me, what was it like to be dead from the waist down?" Harleen asked. She was referring to Barbara's time as a paraplegic.

Barbara stopped chewing her food for a moment to process what she was asked. While she never again wanted to return to a wheelchair, she could never forget what it was like.

"Well, you can't feel anything from the paralyzed part of your body. It's all numb, as if it were never there at all in the first place. To me, it felt as if I was born without legs. I couldn't feel them either. When you're paralyzed, you can't tell if you have an itch. You can't feel any cuts, scrapes, bruises, bites, scratches, stings, burns, anything at all. Hell, I couldn't even feel my stomach, so I had no way of knowing when I was hungry or in pain from a stomach cramp. I had to go by guessing. I couldn't even feel my . . . other unmentionables." Barbara said, giving the clown woman a hint of what she was talking about.

"Ya couldn't tell if ya had ta go to the 'little Bat's room'?" Harleen asked her.

"No. I couldn't feel my bladder either, so I had no way of knowing when I had to go. Secretly, I always worried about . . . going randomly every day when I was confined to my wheelchair." Barbara said.

"Did ya?" Harleen asked.

Barbara took a moment before answering.

"Yes, I admit. It's happened a couple of times when I was new to being paraplegic. I was utterly embarrassed, but I eventually learned when the time came to relive myself." Barbara bravely admitted.

"Dang. That must've sucked." said Harleen.

"Tell me about it. But above all, I could not feel my . . . you know, that 'special thing' we women have once a month." she said.

Harleen knew what she meant and preferred not to ask.

As they continued eating, they were joined by Zatanna and the Prime Green Arrow and Wonder Woman. Zatanna had a bowl of noodle soup and the archer and Amazon woman were having a cheeseburger and a salad.

"Hi Arrow." said Barbara.

"Since we're already known here, feel free to call us by our real names." he said.

"Okay, Oliver and Diana, and same with us." said Barbara.

They agreed.

"Why are you not wearing your mask?" Oliver asked her.

"Everyone knows who I am around here, so I see no point in wearing it while inside." said Barbara.

"So you can walk in this realm, huh?" Oliver asked Barbara.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy . . . or soothing. But what I went through to regain my legs and beat my paralysis got the job done." she said.

"The Barbara Gordon from our world is still in a wheelchair last time we saw her. She has never regained her ability to walk." he said.

"Well, if I can walk again, so can she." Barbara said.

"How'd you do it, anyway?" Oliver asked.

Barbara told him and Diana.

"That's it?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, it hurt a lot at first, but it worked." said Barbara.

"Perhaps we should one day bring our Barbara here and use your machine on her." said Oliver.

"Perhaps." said Barbara.

The archer and warrior princess turned their attention to Harleen. They were familiar with her counterpart, but both were unaware of this world's version of the Joker's sidekick.

"So, I hear that you're a reformed person here." Oliver said to her.

"Yup. It's probably a big shocker for ya, but I'm not the cuckoo clown girl you knew from your realm. Okay, maybe I carry a little craziness, but not the bad kind anymore." Harleen replied.

"It's true. She's been working alongside the Insurgency since its foundation. Yes, she used to be a criminal working for Joker at one point. But she eventually defected to our side during the war and has remained that way ever since." said Zatanna.

"I see. I never thought I'd never see the infamous Harley Quinn working alongside Batman and the world's heroes. Well, most of the world's heroes." said Diana.

"Oh, I don't go by 'Harley Quinn' anymore. 'Round these parts, I'm 'Harleen Frances Quinzel'. Everyone calls me that. Well, everyone except the Regime guys, or the 'Frances' part." Harleen said and offered her hand out for them to shake as a sign of goodwill.

Both Prime world heroes hesitated, not sure about shaking hands with the woman who used to run around with Joker since they and their fellow Prime heroes were used to her wicked duplicate.

"I won't bite." Harleen said humorously and truthfully at the same time.

Seeing the truth about her along with the fact that Barbara was sitting next to her with her mask off, the two gave in and shook her hand, sealing their new alliance with her.

"So how did you become a heroine, Harley? Pardon me, Harleen?" asked Diana.

Harleen told her backstory. She left out the part of her daughter's existence in her story for personal reasons even though she guessed they'll probably find out through the other Harley Quinn later on.

"So now that the Regime is no more, what will you do next?" Diana asked her.

"I dunno. But what I do know is that I'm stickin' to the heroine thing. I'm startin' ta like it. Unlike when I was bad, nobody here treats me like crap anymore. Even Batsy himself has been warmin' up ta me despite our past differences and even though he doesn't show it much, I'm one of his trusted buddies." she said.

"What are your thoughts on Joker, be it ours or yours?" Oliver asked.

"Joker sucks. He can go to hell for all I care. Well, the Joker from here is probably there already and the other one from your world is next. That bastard is shit to me, now." Harleen said, frowning at the mention of that man's name.

"What made you finally decide to break away from him?" Diana asked.

Harleen told him, leaving Oliver somewhat stunned by the tale. The Prime Harley Quinn and Joker treated each other similarly lots of times, but this time was different.

"I wanted to slice that goddamn grin offa his face so badly back there, but I didn't due to our Lex Luthor convincing me otherwise. Just a while ago, I sent him back to your realm with some help from your Batman. He tried to use his charm on me like he used to do in the old days where he would apologize to me for abusin' me and I would usually go crawlin' back ta him, but I refused ta buy his lovey-dovey bullshit this time and gave him the heave-ho for good." she said.

"Did you always struggle to free yourself from him when your realm's Joker was alive?" Diana asked.

"Even though I looked like I didn't, I did every damn day. I always knew deep down he was bad for me. I would sometimes leave his side whenever we had a fight, but I was always drawn to him. I couldn't help it. He was like a drug and I was the drug user. I tried to ditch him for good sometimes, I really did, but I just couldn't stay away and I remained by his side until the day he died. My world's Joker is dead and yours is back in your world and I'm liking my new life without him. For some time, I've been wishin' that I broke away from Joker and my old ways in another manner other than how I just told ya. Joker's brutal death freed me from his control, like a robot or somethin', but at the cost of Supes taking over the world and stuff. I kinda, sorta told this stuff to the other you and he was understanding of my problem, or at least I believed he was." Harleen said to Oliver, remembering her conversation with the other Green Arrow after being caught by him.

"Well, it's about time you finally stood up to that maniac." said Oliver.

"Totally. I'm my own woman nowadays." said Harleen.

"And she's one of us now." Barbara said while patting Harleen's back, making the jester blush in joy and embarrassment.

"That reminds me. What exactly happened to the Nightwing of this realm? I was told that he and your Batman strongly dislike one another, but I didn't get all the details." Diana asked Barbara, Harleen and Zatanna.

"Our Batman told you?" Zatanna asked.

"No, but I was told that he's Damien Wayne when I thought he was Dick Grayson. Why was he donning his brother's uniform and weaponry? What happened to Richard Grayson, the previous Nightwing?" Diana questioned next.

The three Insurgency women gave each other looks of nervousness. None of them were sure how to explain that backstory.

Zatanna decided to be the one to tell them.

"Richard Grayson . . . is dead. He died five years ago." she said.

"What? How did he die? Did your Superman or the Regime forces kill him?" Diana asked.

"No. He was murdered by none other than Damien himself." said the magician.

"Damien killed him!? His own brother!?" Diana questioned in horror.

"Yes. It happened in the middle of a riot at Arkham Asylum during the early stages of the Regime's rise to power." said Barbara and she and Zatanna told them what happened while Harleen sat back and listened without speaking. She already knew what happened to the real Nightwing as she was a witness to it on the night of his death.

Zatanna and Barbara weren't exactly there when that riot took place, but they heard about it and even viewed surveillance footage of the incident.

They finished telling the story and Diana Prince were greatly appalled at what she learned about Dick Grayson and Damien Wayne, mostly Damien.

"Oh, and over here, we, and especially Bats, don't call him 'Nightwing' 'cause he don't deserve that name. The little jackass stole it after whackin' his own bro and B-man finds that highly offensive and just calls him by his real name ta distance him from the real deal. Sometimes I call 'em 'Fakewing'. Fits him for, well, you know. Perhaps he should have '666' tattooed on his face or somethin'." said Harleen.

"What became of Nightw-I mean, Damien, during the final battle?" Diana asked.

"The three of us weren't exactly there when it happened, but we heard that they fought each other at a facility and eventually, Batman won, renounced Damien as his son and named the late Dick Grayson as his true son." said Zatanna.

"I never heard that part." said Harleen.

Zatanna continued. "As I speak, he's being transported to a detainment facility alongside those who worked with the Regime."

"What became of 'Kitty-Cat'?" Harleen asked Zatanna.

"Same thing. She's been captured and is on her way to the same facility as Damien and the others." said Zatanna.

"Oh. Sucks she defected from our group. She was nice ta have around. What's she like in your world? Is she heroic like us?" Harleen asked.

"Not exactly. She's a criminal where we're from. From what I remember before we were called here, our Catwoman was helping our Lex Luthor set up the bomb that almost destroyed Metropolis." said Diana.

"Wait, Luthor's a bad guy in your world?" Harleen asked.

"Yes. He's a sinister version of this world's Luthor who's hellbent on outdoing Superman and other superheroes in any way possible, even if it means supplying Joker with a nuclear weapon capable of killing millions of people to achieve his goal. It's ironic that both Luthors are enemies of both Supermen with the only difference being that our Luthor does it out of greed and supremacy while yours was because he strongly disliked the actions of this world's Superman." said Oliver.

"That's true. I always thought Luthor, our Luthor, was in cahoots with Superman during our war. But it turned out he was workin' for our group the whole time as an undercover spy, like friggin' 007 or somethin'. He really fooled Supes and his armies. Hell, he even managed ta fool me when I last saw him and he convinced me otherwise after losin' a fight with him." Harleen replied and frowned from remembering fighting against Lex Luthor and trying to steal his suit. She felt bad for doing that. At least he and her reconciled before going their separate ways.

"Even though I barely discovered his true allegiance in a day and never got to know him better, I'm gonna miss him." Harleen said.

"Where's the Black Canary of this realm?" Oliver asked, wanting to know of the alternate version of his lover.

"She's also dead." Zatanna said with regret.

"What!?" he questioned.

He was told about their Dinah Lance and her fate. Even Zatanna didn't know she was still alive somewhere else in another plane of existence.

Oliver was deeply upset when he learned of this world's Black Canary. He was also surprised to learn that when she was around, she had a son named Connor. At first, he freaked out when he assumed Dinah's child died with her until he was informed that the baby survived the assault and was nowhere near her when she confronted Superman and he was deeply relieved to hear of his survival.

"Where's Connor at?" he asked.

"He was safely transported to another dimension to be away from the war. He's safe elsewhere." Zatanna said.

"I was startin' ta like her too when we were fightin' Superman." Harleen said with a sad sigh.

"How did you and her go from enemies to allies here?" Oliver asked and the jester woman told her story.

* * *

 **HARLEEN'S FLASHBACK . . .**

 **PS: AT THIS TIME, SHE GOES BY HER HARLEY QUINN NAME.**

* * *

Harley Quinn was inside Oliver Queen's Arrowcave hideout.

She had been living there for some time ever since she heard of Oliver's death. She didn't know where else to go to as she believed nobody would want her around due to her reputation of being Joker's sidekick and chose to reside in the Arrowcave until things dwindled down with the global commotion going on out there.

Earlier, after learning of his death, Harley quickly ran as fast as she could through the streets, avoiding any detection by anybody: civilian, superhero, supervillain, even those new Regime troops Superman created and sent all over to patrol the city. From what intel she gathered while on the run, Regime soldiers were sent across the country and eventually, all over the world. Every nation was being patrolled by those guys and it frightened her.

A few Regime soldiers nearly spotted her and she took cover behind a dumpster. When the troops approached the dumpster, about to discover Harley Quinn much to her inner terror, she was saved when two ally cats jumped out from inside the dumpster and scattered away, distracting the troopers.

"Stupid cats. I hate them. Perhaps they're Catwoman's." said one of them.

"Probably. Let's go patrol somewhere else." said the other and they walked away much to Harley's relief.

"Phew." she breathed out and resumed her journey in the shadows of the alleyways. She felt like a ninja, lurking in the darkness away from all eyes like in those ninja movies she used to watch when she was younger.

As soon as she made it to the Arrowcave's location, which Harley remembered from her first two adventures, she pressed a hidden button on a wall and the entrance opened and she dashed inside and quickly closed the door to avoid anyone else coming by and discovering it.

Now that she was safe inside Queen's former hideout, Harley decided not to return to the outside world and hasn't since moving in. It's just been her and nobody else for a while now. Sure, she was alone, but with the chaos going on out there, going outside was risky and she didn't want to take any chances of being found, arrested, imprisoned and/or killed. She'd rather be alone in there than killed or imprisoned out there.

She survived by feeding off of whatever food and water supplies Oliver left behind when he was alive for as long as they lasted. Harley ate small portions over large ones to prevent her food supply from depleting too quickly.

One day, her supplies started to decrease and she realized that, to restock, she'd have to venture outside. She feared that this day would come and she'd have to exit sometime.

If she didn't restock soon, she would starve and dehydrate to death. But at the same time, she feared that two certain individuals she always crossed paths with in the past would come after her: Batman or Superman.

Batman, because she wasn't exactly on his friends list and was usually defeated and captured by him and Superman, because she helped Joker manipulate the Man of Steel into killing a pregnant Lois Lane, thus starting the Regime. Inside, she knew this was her fault and found it hard to admit.

At the time of Superman's manipulation, Harley thought it was a hoot, a great joke, that she and Joker managed to mentally cripple the world's most famous superhero. But as time passed after the destruction of Metropolis, she started to regret these thoughts and most of all, getting Lois and all of Metropolis killed, all to please a psychotic man she was foolishly in love with.

Overtime, the jester started to realize that she had made a huge mistake, one that pretty much caused the world's current change.

This new side of her started when, just before Superman pushed Lois into space, thinking he was fighting Doomsday, she heard Superman shout, "Lois! The baby!", something Joker seemed to be fully aware of as evidenced when he later said to Batman, "Did you know she was pregnant?" after the other heroes arrived to investigate, followed by a quick, wicked laugh and a strong fist to his face by the Bat himself.

Harley, on the other hand, was not aware of Lois' pregnancy when she said, "Baby?"

At that moment, Harley's mind flashed back to her and Joker's daughter, Lucy Quinzel, and although she never expressed it, she immediately regretted what she had done to Lois. She hugged Joker after Metropolis went up in a monstrous, nuclear explosion, but deep inside when that happened, it was but a cover to hide what she really felt at the horrific sight of the city's obliteration and all of its inhabitants to keep up appearances.

Back in the void Arrowcave, Harley decided to pass time by performing archery practice using Oliver's leftover archery equipment. She still wore the clown outfit she got from that joke shop prior to meeting and fighting Green Arrow. She also added fluffy bear slippers. She guessed that Oliver would have been embarrassed to see her wearing those slippers in his hideout if he were around.

She gripped one bow with a few arrows on a table, which also contained her own weapons and gag items she took with her when she came here.

Harley raised the bow and pulled the string back with an arrow ready, but she had some difficulty in doing those two things because she lacked any experience in archery.

"Holy ravioli, this thing's hard ta use! How did he use this kind of weapon with ease when I can't?" Harley complained.

Getting a grip on the bow, she fired the first arrow and it missed the target and only hit the wall behind it.

"Let's try that again." Harley said.

She fired another shot and hit the target's far side. She knew the objective was to hit the middle spot and while she didn't succeed in doing that, she was happy to have at least hit a part of the target.

Before she could do it again, she suddenly heard a noise. It was the Arrowcave's entrance opening and she stopped and stared at the hallway leading to the entrance.

 _Holy hell! Somebody's here! Did Superman send someone ta find me? Nobody knows I'm here!_ Harley thought in panic.

Despite not being a pro at archery, Harley prepared to use the bow and arrows to defend herself from the unknown intruder.

 _Whoever it is, I'll kill 'em myself!_ The clown woman thought and raised the weapon and aimed it at the spot where the intruder was heard walking.

Harley Quinn would either succeed or die trying.

When the new intruder came into the cave's light and Harley got a better view of the mystery person, she sighed and lowered her weapons when she recognized who it was. Someone else who knew of the Arrowcave's location.

Dinah Lance, the Black Canary.

While Harley was relieved to see her again, she was also nervous due to the look on the blond woman's face. She didn't look too happy to see her and she sensed that it was more then because her lover was dead.

"What are you doing here?" Dinah asked, not too happy to see Harley Quinn standing inside the hideout of her late lover.

"Um . . . practicing archery in comfortable slippers?" Harley answered, her answer sounding more like a question. It was a crappy answer, but it was also true.

"What are you doing here?" Dinah asked again with more aggression in her voice.

Harley knew there was no point in lying to her and conceded.

"I . . . I didn't know where else to go. Green Arrow said-" Harley said until Canary cut her off.

"I want you to leave." she demanded.

Harley took offense to that.

"You can't tell me what to do! This isn't your cave!" the clown woman angrily said back.

"Leave!" Dinah said again.

Harley tossed the bow and arrow equipment away while glaring at Dinah with a serious look on her painted face. She began to take a battle stance.

"You really want to do this?" Dinah asked while taking a battle stance of her own.

A fight was about to erupt between the two women.

"Bring it." Harley replied while removing her slippers without taking her eyes off of her target.

Dinah seemed unafraid of Quinn.

"FLUFFY SLIPPER ATTACK!" Harley cried out as she threw her slippers at Dinah.

The blonde heroine, despite the stupidity of her opponent's opening move, caught the slippers in each hand.

"Wow, Black Canary. You seem pretty calm for someone who's just caught exploding slippers." Harley said with a wicked grin on her lips.

Dinah quickly tossed the slippers away and she and Harley instantly ducked and placed their hands over their own ears to await the upcoming detonation.

But nothing happened and Dinah realized she was duped.

"They're not really exploding slippers, are they?" she asked without looking at Harley while making a blank expression on her face.

"Of course not. That would be crazy." Harley answered.

Dinah then turned around and unleashed her "Canary Cry" move on Harley, knocking her back onto the table filled with her weapons and equipment.

"OW!" Harley yelped upon landing.

After recovering, she reached for her mallet.

"Oh, you're getting a mallet squishing for that!" Harley threatened.

Grabbing onto her mallet, Harley leaped for Dinah, who is now kneeling on the ground, raised it and prepared to strike her down.

But before she could succeed, Dinah looked at her, raised a hand to the jester and yelled "WAIT!"

Harley halted her attack, her mallet mere inches away from Dinah's head.

"What? I thought we were fighting." Harley asked.

"We are. Just . . . give me a second." Dinah said.

"Is that allowed?" Harley questioned, a look of irritation on her face.

However, her facial expression changed from irritation to puzzlement as Dinah turned her head away from the clown woman.

Harley sensed something was not right with Dinah. While she wanted to beat the ever-loving hell out of the kneeling woman before her, she just couldn't do it right now. She appeared to be in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harley asked with worry while still holding her hammer in place.

Dinah made a painful moan, increasing Harley's worry for her despite their rivalry.

"Hand me that bucket." Dinah said, pointing at a bucket behind Harley who turned around to look at the aforementioned bucket.

"What?" Harley asked.

" **NOW!** " Dinah demanded.

Harley dropped her hammer, grabbed the bucket and handed it to Dinah.

"Why do you need a-" Harley questioned, but was interrupted when Dinah suddenly dipped her head and face inside the bucket and regurgitated.

"Ewww!" Harley complained in disgust of the scene.

Dinah spent ten seconds vomiting and then she stopped.

"What's wrong with you?" Harley asked her.

"It's . . . I'm fine." replied Dinah.

Harley knew she was far from fine and then realization of the woman's problem dawned on her.

"Wait, wait! Is it morning sickness?" she asked with a suspicious grin.

"I am not discussing this with you. Let's just get back to me throwing your ass out of here!" said Dinah, giving Harley a frustrated look while holding her hair back.

Harley Quinn quickly knew the one, single explanation to Black Canary's vomiting.

"It is! You're preggers!" Harley blurted out while holding one hand over her grinning lips and pointing the other at Dinah.

"I said I'm not-" Dinah began to say before she went back to vomiting into the bucket.

"HA!" Harley laughed, finding the situation comical.

"You think this is funny?!" Dinah asked when she finished vomiting and glared angrily at the jester.

"I think it's hilarious!" Harley answered truthfully, much to Dinah's displeasure.

"Oh, come on. How is it not funny? You're a superhero with morning sickness! you save the world and then throw up and . . . oh my god!" Harley said and suddenly having a thought.

"What?" Dinah asked.

"I'm picturing you in the third trimester, all fat but still wearing the fishnets." Harley replied and gave the ill heroine a physical description of what she imagined with her hands around her stomach, mimicking a pregnant woman's growing belly. It made her snicker.

"Stop it!" Dinah said, embarrassed of what Harley was doing.

"I can't. That image is seared forever into my brain." said Harley.

"Can we please get back to beating each other up? It's far less painful." Dinah replied.

"Oh, don't be stupid. I'm not going to fight you now that I know you're pregnant." said Harley. She slumped down against the wall and sat on the floor next to Dinah, sighing.

"I remember how hard it is." she muttered, unaware that she said that out loud.

Dinah was stunned by those last words.

"You remember . . . ?" she asked her.

"Huh?" replied Harley.

"You remember what? Harley? Are you . . . ? Did you have a child?" Dinah asked her.

Harley turned away from her with a sad look on her face.

Dinah knew Harley was hiding something. Something big to her.

"Let's go back to hitting each other. That was fun." Harley said in a sad tone. She didn't feel like discussing her big secret now.

"Harleen . . .?" Dinah asked gently, calling the clown woman by her real name in hopes of getting her to tell.

Unable to hold it in anymore, Harley Quinn placed her right hand on her left shoulder and spoke.

"I . . . I have a daughter. Her name is Lucy. She lives with my sister. She's four and she likes tutus and toy cars. She especially likes putting tutus on toy cars. She likes the idea of a ballerina car. I think that makes perfect sense."

Dinah listened to Harley's tale with a worried look in her eyes. Never had she seen this side of Harley Quinn before.

"Mister J didn't know about her. I knew that would's . . . that he wouldn't . . . His work was too important. He couldn't have a daughter. I went away for almost a year. When I came back to my Puddin', he was so funny. He acted like he didn't even notice I was gone."

Speaking about this was getting to Harley and she started to shed a tear from her right eye and it dripped its way down her face.

"Good joke, huh? Gone a whole year and he pretends like he didn't even care?" she asked.

Dinah wasn't sure if Harley was talking to her or herself.

Harley started to stand up, still slumped on the wall behind her.

"It wouldn't have worked. It's better this way. Lucy's better off. She'll have a normal life filled with normal days and dancing cars." she said.

Harley concluded her backstory and wiped the tear from her face. She turned to Dinah who was still sitting with the bucket between her legs.

"Is the baby Oliver's?" Harley asked.

Dinah was disturbed that Harley said her lover's real name despite her saying his last name once before.

"You're not supposed to know his secret identity . . . and of course it's Ollie's!" she said, annoyed.

Harley assumed that her irritation was part of the pregnancy process. She felt the same way before.

"I saw the news. Oliver died. He was one of the good ones, wasn't he?" Harley asked calmly.

Dinah put her anger aside and replaced it with a small smile, knowing Harley was right about him and meant well.

"Oliver believed in you, you know. I have no idea why. That man could hold a grudge like no one else, but he saw something in you. Something not beyond redemption." she said.

Harley was touched that Oliver Queen actually saw some good in her in spite of all the bad things she had done as a crazy criminal, especially from her short fight with him in that factory where she got the jester outfit she currently wore. Harley remembered that she did once seek him out during her squabble with Lobo because he was the only one who showed her any kindness after the fall of Metropolis when he saved and sheltered her to keep her safe from Superman's then-newly unleashed wrath.

"Did Superman kill him?" Harley asked. Even though she already knew, she was asking because Queen's death mirrored Joker's based on what she heard from the news reports about the fight between Green Arrow and Superman.

"Yes." said Dinah, angry at the thought of Superman killing Oliver.

"What are you going to do?" Harley asked.

"I'm going to make sure Superman can't hurt anyone else ever again." Dinah answered.

This gave Harley an idea.

"I'm going to help you." she told her and extended her hand out to help her up.

But Dinah refused to take it and stood up by herself.

"I don't need _your_ help." she said bitterly.

"Superman killed my man too, you know. I have as much reason to hate him as anyone and of course you need my help. I can do things you can't." said Harley.

"Like what?" Dinah asked.

"Like fight without needing a bucket nearby." Harley answered smartly.

Dinah was annoyed by that answer, but she knew the clown woman had a point. She could not withstand Superman or any other enemy if she kept on vomiting in the middle of a battle. She would very likely lose.

Harley turned serious as she said, "Please, let me help."

Although distrustful of the jester for certain reasons, Dinah knew she couldn't say no and that she and the Insurgency could use more helping hands in stopping Superman and his armies. Plus, if Oliver can get along with her, then so can she, even if he did cuff her in this very place before without telling her which kinda annoyed her at first.

"Okay, you're in." she said.

Harley clapped with joy.

"Yay! We're gonna kick ass together and-"

Remembering her manners, Harley calmed down.

"I mean, uh, thank you for letting me join you, Canary." she said and leaned in and hugged the heroine as her way of offering her condolences for her loss and for apologizing for fighting earlier.

Although taken aback by this action, Dinah didn't reject Harley's hug and she hugged her back in return.

"Call me Dinah." she insisted.

To her, it felt rather odd of her to be hugging the woman she was fighting against a few minutes ago as well as throughout her crime-fighting career.

Now they were no longer enemies. They were joining forces to combat a common and highly dangerous foe who went from "Earth's Greatest Hero" to "Earth's Greatest Enemy".

They released their hug.

"We should go and find the other heroes and explain my addition before they find me and mistake me for an enemy." Harley said, willing to let her fear of leaving the Arrowcave vanish.

"Good idea. But we should pack some things first before we leave." said Dinah.

As they started to gather some personal items and weapons, Dinah suddenly bent over and vomited into her bucket again.

Rather than laughing at the scene again, Harley held Dinah's hair back to avoid a further mess and smoothly rubbed her back to help ease her pain from throwing up.

"Let it out, 'B.C.' I won't laugh this time." said Harley.

Dinah stopped puking for a moment to give Harley a thumbs up gesture and resumed throwing up in the bucket while Harley silently kept watch and continued rubbing her back.

When Dinah was finished, presumably for now, she and Harley gathered what they needed to take and prepared to leave.

Before stepping outside, Dinah stopped to take one, final look at the Arrowcave and Harley joined her.

Memories of its dead owner swirled in her mind. All the visits she made here. All the training sessions she had with him. The time she helped him and Harley take down Lobo when the biker invaded the hideout, much to Oliver's great disappointment over more than one person knowing of the cave's location.

All Harley Quinn could think about was the day she was captured and brought into the cave. Her speech with Queen. Making him laugh when she showed him her false mustache and returning to the hideout to seek assistance from him, unintentionally leading Lobo into the area as well and causing a three-on-one match between the four.

"Goodbye, my love." Dinah whispered.

Harley was close to bursting into tears again at the soon-to-be-abandoned hideout of the late Green Arrow.

"Thanks for bein' a good friend ta me, Mr. G. Rest in peace." she said.

She patted Dinah on the shoulder for comfort.

"I'm gonna miss him, too." Harley said to her.

"Thank you, Harley. Me too." Dinah said.

"So you know where the heroes hide out at?" Harley asked.

"Yeah. That's where we're going to go right now." said Dinah.

Harley gave her a friendly smile and the two got on Dinah's motorcycle and drove away into the night.

While riding, Dinah activated her comm inside her helmet.

"Oracle, it's me again. I'm on my way back to HQ and I'm bringing someone who wishes to join our cause." she said.

"Who is it?" asked the voice.

Harley was unaware of Dinah's chat because she was busy embracing the ride to notice.

"You'll see. but trust me on this. Canary out." said Dinah.

The ride lasted no more than thirty minutes and soon, they arrived at the location Dinah had in mind to take Harley to.

"This is your hideout?" Harley asked.

"Yeah." said Dinah.

They disembarked from the motorcycle.

"Follow me." she said and gained access to the hideout's interior and walked inside with Harley following her.

There appeared to be nobody inside. It was just them.

They approached a large computer.

Harley was impressed.

"Damn! Nice hardware ya guys got. Did Ollie buy this with all that dough of his?" she asked.

"No. Batman did." said Dinah.

Harley then remembered that Batman, a.k.a. Bruce Wayne, was filthy stinking rich. No wonder he was able to afford his Bat-toys. Superman announced his secret identity earlier and Harley's reaction to the reveal was a "Eh, big deal" type of reaction.

"Oracle, I'm in the main lobby with our new guest." Dinah said into her comm link.

Now all they had to do was sit back and wait.

While they waited, Dinah went to the base's restroom to throw up again while Harley was playing with a yo-yo and doing all kinds of tricks. She even did one trick she invented called "Whack The Superman".

Harley then went into the base's food storage to get a drink of water.

Soon, the two were visited by Barbara Gordon, a.k.a. Oracle. She wheeled herself inside.

"Where's the guest?" Barbara asked.

"In the kitchen getting something to drink." Dinah said.

She then turned around and said aloud, "Okay, you can come in now!"

Harley reentered the main room with a water bottle and almost dropped it when she saw Barbara and was stunned to see her here.

"Barbara Gordon?! What are you doing here?!" Harley asked.

Barbara saw Harley Quinn and was just as shocked to see her as Harley was with her.

"What is _she_ doing here?" she asked Dinah lightly aggressively, preparing to throw something at the clown girl in defense.

But Dinah stopped her.

"Calm down, Barbara. She's the guest I told you about earlier. I left her name out because I wanted to tell you about her in person to ensure she's harmless around us." Dinah said.

"You work for Batman's Insurgency group?" Harley asked Barbara.

Barbara hesitated before answering.

"Yes." she said.

"This is awkward. But B.C's. right. I'm a good girl now. She and I have a common reason for fightin' Superman and it's more than because he killed our lovers, let's leave it at that." Harley said, taking a sip of her water.

Barbara was still unsure of what to think of Harley Quinn and the latter knew what Barbara was thinking and took action.

"Oh, I know what'll convince ya." Harley said and walked away for a moment and returned with a glass full of juice as a peace offering to the paraplegic woman to prove she was not their enemy.

"So you're interested in enlisting in the Insurgency, huh?" Barbara asked.

"Right-a-roonie. I know it sounds out of line for me ta defect to the light side, but there's a first for everything and bein' a hero is somethin' I'd like ta try." Harley said.

Barbara hesitated for a moment, studying Harley to make sure she was being honest. After careful consideration, she agreed and took the glass of juice.

"Alright, you can join." she said.

"Good." Harley said and turned to Dinah.

"We'll have to convince Batman though since he's the founder of this unit." said Dinah.

"Leave that part to me. If there's anyone who can convince him of anything like this, it's me." said Barbara. "But before you can join Quinn, you must prove yourself worthy. We don't let anyone sign up just like that." said Barbara.

"Oh sure, I don't mind. What do I have ta do? Stick a whoopie cushion on someone's chair? Eat a can full 'a disgusting things? Light a fart on fire?" Harley asked.

"Um, no. Just simple acrobatic, combat and stealth tasks via virtual reality training. If you pass most of them, you're in. If not, try again until either you quit or you fail." Barbara said.

"Uh, okay. When do we start?" Harley asked.

"In a while. We have no training facility like that around here. But there's only one person who does though." Dinah said.

"Let me guess: Batman has it, doesn't he?" Harley asked.

"Yes." said Barbara.

"He might be grouchy to see me because of our past run-ins, ya know." Harley said.

"He's going to have to see past that for the sake of the world. If you want him to accept you, then you must prove it to him." said Barbara. His other partners did it and so can you." said Barbara.

"As you wish. Let's go." said Harley.

"Wait. I have to contact Batman first so he can know what's going to happen when we see him." said Barbara and she went up to the elevator and started contacting Batman.

Dinah led Harley away to keep the upcoming chat private and they both entered the waiting room.

"Is this recruitment thing gonna be harsh and brutal?" Harley asked.

"I'm not sure. When I did it the first time, the training wasn't as harsh as the way he does it today. The Regime's rise made him toughen things up to better train to fight Superman. Knowing Batman, he might give you challenging trials." said Dinah.

"I hope I can succeed and convince him to let me in." Harley said.

"I'm sure you'll succeed, Harley." said Dinah who patted Harley on the shoulder.

"Thanks Dinah." said Harley.

Later, Barbara called them back into the meeting room.

"Well, what did he say?" Dinah asked.

"He was hesitant about the idea of Harley Quinn wanting to join us, but he's willing to gave her a chance to participate in his trial recruitment program. He said to come to his Batcave hideout in an hour from now." said Barbara.

"Fair enough." said Dinah.

"So he still sees me as a criminal whackadoo?" Harley asked Barbara.

"Kind of, but for the sake of recruiting more members to stop Superman, he felt he should take the chance." she said.

"Alright. Let's get ready to go see him." said Harley.

Before traveling, Harley had to be blindfolded to ensure she did not learn the Batcave's location. She already knew who Batman was due to Superman blabbing his secret out on international television and radio, but still, if this made them feel better, she chose to indulge the fantasy.

Despite being blindfolded, Harley managed to keep her balance on the motorcycle quite well during the ride. A side car was attached to her motorcycle for Barbara to ride in.

Some time later, they made it to Wayne Manor and they gained access inside.

"Are we there yet?" Harley asked.

"Yes." said Barbara.

Harley reached for her blindfold.

"Not yet." said Barbara.

"Okay." said Harley and she moved her hands away from her blindfold and sat still.

After coming down, they entered the main area of the Batcave.

Soon, footsteps were heard. Someone was coming and Harley already guessed who it was.

"Oracle. Lance." said an all-too familiar voice.

"Batman." they both said while Harley remained quiet.

"What is she doing here?" asked Batman when he saw Quinn.

Dinah and Barbara told him.

"She's a criminal, you know." said Batman.

"So was Selina and yet you accepted her into your circle of friends and Insurgents." Barbara reminded him.

Batman knew he was had there.

"She wishes to prove her worth in order to join our cause." said Dinah.

"She's right, Batsy." said Harley, still wearing her blindfold.

She got down to her knees and placed her hands in a begging position.

"Pret-ty pleeeeaaaase?" she begged.

This made Dinah and Barbara giggle while Batman glared at her.

"Alright. Show us what you can do." Batman said despite knowing what Harley Quinn could do.

Dinah removed Harley's blindfold and she was the Batcave's interior and let out a whistle one makes when impressed with something.

Batman and the two women stepped back, leaving Harley in the middle of the room and he activated his computer's VR training system and the training began.

Harley gave it her all, going through every VR mission with effort.

Barbara and Dinah were impressed with Harley's work while Batman just stared with a stone look on his covered face.

Soon, the training session ended and Harley was out of breath.

"Di . . . di . . . did I . . . pass?" she asked, bending over and wheezing for breath until she sat down on the floor to gather herself.

The three heroes were silent, all were looking at the exhausted jester.

Turning around, Barbara and Dinah made their decision of accepting Harley Quinn into the group.

But the final word was up to Batman.

"Well?" Harley asked him.

"She did complete all stages finely." Barbara said to him.

"She's alright by my book." said Dinah.

After a few more seconds of staring at Harley, Batman made his choice.

"Harley Quinn . . ." he said.

Harley prepared herself for his answer.

"You pass. Welcome to the Insurgency." he said.

"YAY!" Harley yelled happily.

Barbara and Dinah smiled, happy to have Harley aboard.

Harley quickly dashed to the three and hugged Dinah and Barbara out of joy. She was about to do do the same with Batman until the serious look on his covered face made her reconsider.

"Thank you for letting me join, Bats." Harley said to him as an alternative.

"Get her something to drink to recover." Batman said and Barbara and Dinah led Harley out of the Batcave, but not without blindfolding her again first which Harley again did not mind.

* * *

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT . . .**

* * *

"And that's how I got to where I am today." said Harley.

How'd the others take your inclusion?" asked Oliver.

"Some accepted me, some did not. Batman was skeptical about me at first and for a really good reason considerin' all the crap I did ta him before, but he accepted me on board the Insurgency boat and we were on good terms." said Harleen.

"She's been a very valuable asset to us." said Zatanna.

"Yup indeedy!" said Harleen.

"So Dinah put up a fight with you before you and her settled your differences over being mothers, huh?" Oliver asked.

"Right-a-roonie. It sucks that she won't be able to raise her kid thanks to Superman. That SOB ruined it for her." Harleen said.

"You said my late duplicate was the father of her baby?" Oliver asked.

"Correct. But he died without knowin' of Dinah's pregnancy and that he was gonna be a daddy. Wherever the baby's at, he'll grow up never knowin' who his parents were. But at least he'll be in the safe hands of someone else, or so I've heard." Harleen said.

"Where's your realm's Canary? Is she here, too?" Zatanna asked Oliver.

"No, she's still back in our world alive and well and she and I have no children whatsoever. Still, despite that, I still find it completely odd that she and I are parents in another plane of existence." he said.

"At least they died as heroes and their deaths were not in vain. They helped in the development of the green pills that helped us fight against Superman and his armies and we've succeeded." said Zatanna.

"Well, that's true. At least it worked." said Oliver.

"So tell me, how did you do against our Wonder Woman and her tribe of warriors?" Harleen asked Prime Wonder Woman.

The Amazon woman explained.

"So ya stopped our evil Wonder Woman and gained control over her tribe?" Harleen asked.

"Exactly. Fighting my duplicate was hard, but I emerged victoriously and after I've successfully convinced her Amazons to return to their roots, they aided me in the battle in Metropolis and stripped my other half of her title and power and imprisoned her." she said.

"Oh. So they're done tryin' ta help take over the world and instead, they saved it?" Harleen asked.

"Yes. They are reformed." said Wonder Woman.

"Wish I coulda seen that. With the green pills, I could've given her a super-whoopin'!" Harleen joked.

"I'm certain you would have, Harleen." said Wonder Woman.

"Well, since our Wonder Woman is outta power, who'll lead them Amazons now?" Harleen asked.

"Who knows? I'd like to do that myself, but I am going to have to return to my universe at some point and this world's version of my parents are not exactly fit to rule after what's happened with them during the war." said Wonder Woman.

"Our realm's Batwoman, may she rest in peace, once beat the holy hell outta our Wonder Woman." Harleen said.

"It's true. She was really angry at her." said Barbara.

"Really? Do tell me what happened." said Wonder Woman.

"Well, our Wonder Woman killed our Huntress, who was LadyBat's girlfriend. I'm not sure what your realm's Batwoman and Huntress's sexual orientation is, but here, she was a lesbian and nobody had any problems with it. Anyway, when Huntress and 'Wicked Woman' were fightin' the evil you snapped Huntress's neck with that magic lasso of hers and she kept sayin' it was a itty-bitty accident. But B-woman didn't buy that crap and attacked her in revenge. Later on durin' another battle between our sides on Zeus' home turf, LadyBats tried ta strangle the other you ta death with her own lasso as payback for her girlfriend's tragic death. But eventually, as badly as she wanted to kill WW, she released her. Honestly, if I were in her boots and I was still into killin' people, I'd probably do that to Superman using the greens pills and he'd be pushin' up daisies now." said Harleen.

"We can tell you'd probably do that to him if he angered you to the fullest." said Zatanna.

After they finished eating, they stood up, threw away their trash and walked around the facility, looking for anything to do.

Just then, the Insurgency Batman returned along with the Prime Superman.

Seeing Superman, even if he was a different one, scared Harleen out of habit. But she remembered that this was a different Superman and calmed herself down.

"Superman." said Oliver.

"What happened?" Zatanna asked.

"We've returned from the prison where my duplicate's being held at." said Prime Superman.

"He's fully secured, right?" Barbara asked.

"Yes. He's not going anywhere for a long time." said Prime Superman.

"Do ya hold any grudge against this other Superman, Bats?" asked Harleen.

"No. He's not like our Superman." said Batman.

Before Superman could question Harleen Quinzel's presence among a place of heroes, he was quickly informed of everything.

"I work for the heroes, now." she told him.

Superman heard Harleen's heart rate and realized she was telling the truth.

"Alright." he said and Harleen squealed in joy.

"You want anything to eat or drink?" Barbara asked him.

"No thank you. I'm fine." said Superman.

"Ya know, it feels totally weird bein' around the guy whose evil twin caused misery for our world." Harleen said to Batman.

"I felt that way too until Wonder Woman here and my twin convinced me otherwise. Years of fighting against our Superman made me wary around Kryptonians, but I can't hold anything against this Superman for what the other one did to us." Batman told her.

"Where's the James Gordon of this realm?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that myself." said Diana.

Zatanna, Barbara and Harleen each gave them an upset look on their faces which gave the Prime heroes a bad hint.

Barbara was hit the hardest about this.

"Uh, she probably doesn't want to talk about it right now." Zatanna said in Barbara's defense.

"No, they . . . they deserve to know." Barbara said.

"Is he dead too?" Diana asked.

Barbara nodded and told them what became of her father.

"So lung cancer killed him?" Superman asked.

"He was a smoker, which I assume is the same with the James Gordon of your world, and everyone knows what smoking does to one's lungs and internal organs." said Barbara and pointed to the memorial wall of the cafeteria and they turned and saw James Gordon's picture and plaque on the wall alongside the people who died for their cause.

"From what I learned about my father's problem, he was told of his illness by Superman who literally saw through him and discovered it and found out it was terminal. Despite their differences, Superman gave his condolences and urged my dad to spend whatever time he had left with me. My father was later aboard the Watchtower in space and after dealing with our Cyborg, he gave me one final message. After that, he . . ."

Barbara stopped right there, unable to proceed and the others knew what happened next and were also unable to say it for her.

Zatanna and Harleen gave her a pat on the back in condolence.

"He will never be forgotten Barbara, just like the others." said Zatanna.

"Yeah. I admit your dad was cool. Even if he did arrest and jail me several times back in my villainess days, I still enjoyed workin' alongside him against the Regime. Remember that time he and I breached that building where we captured Flash after I played 'Suicide Bomber'?" Harleen said, trying to cheer Barbara up.

"Yes, I remember that. I heard you say in the background on Catwoman's comm that you exploded." Barbara said.

"Yeah, that was a good one." the jester chuckled after remembering that event. "Good thing I ate my super pill otherwise . . ."

"You did what?" asked Dinah.

"I'll tell ya later." Harleen said to her.

"Did your father know you were Batgirl?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. He confirmed it once and I asked him how he knew and he said he was a detective. He was mad at first because of a time or two where he shot at me back when he saw me as an enemy and it terrified him greatly after learning of my alter ego. But during the war, he accepted my path and rooted for me. Too bad he didn't live long enough to see me literally back on my feet." Barbara said.

"He'd flip with excitement if he did see you walkin' again." Harleen said before turning serious again. "But seriously, it's upsetting your dad's gone. At least he cared deeply for you unlike my own parents. My family was complete crap, especially my own pops."

Harleen decided not to tell anymore of her past as she didn't wish to add any more drama to the fray.

Barbara wiped her teary eyes. The memory of her dead father affected her.

"Thank you, guys. That means a lot to me." she said.

"Well, we'd better get going. We have things to do right now." said Oliver. He, Wonder Woman, Batman and Prime Superman each departed and went their separate ways, leaving Barbara Gordon and Harleen Quinzel together again.

"Hey Babs." Harleen asked.

"Yes?" Barbara asked.

"I was wonderin' if you can help me find Red?" Harleen asked.

Barbara recognized that name for someone the clown girl was close to.

"You mean Poison Ivy?" she asked.

"Yeah. I wanna know how she's doin' and which side she was rootin' for during the fighting. I called her once, asking for her help, but she refuse after what happened the last time she fought for us Insurgents." Harleen said.

Barbara was starting to wonder about Poison Ivy herself. She hadn't seen her in a long time and she too wanted to find out of her location and activities.

"Okay, we'll go find her." she said.

"Great!" Harleen cheered and she and Barbara left the cafeteria and soon, the base.

"What'll be riding in? A car? Truck? SUV? Hovercar? Oooh, how about the Batmobile?" Harleen questioned. She remembered taking it for a ride during the war. She hoped Batman wouldn't get too angry with her, although, knowing him, he probably would.

"We'll be taking my Batcycle, not to be confused with Batman's own Batcycle. Mine has a different design and in case Ivy decides to come with us, I even have a side seat attached to it." Barbara said and opened the door to a large shed that housed her vehicle of choice.

It was as Barbara described it. It was dark purple with a little windshield in front, bat-like wings on the front with a bat symbol on each side and, as stated, a side passenger seat attachment.

"Oooh, your motorbike looks cool! It would have been funny if it were a Harley. Pfft! Get it? A Harley?"

Harleen laughed while Barbara simply giggled, not having the strength to laugh like the clown girl did. She heard the joke before anyway.

The two got on the motorcycle. Harleen decided to ride in the side seat to try it out.

Barbara ignited the engine and she sped away with Harleen riding in the side.

Barbara, knowing Poison Ivy, already had a hunch where she was located without Harleen telling her.

She was at a greenhouse.

* * *

 **Finally got this one. Sorry it took so long.**

 **So, Harleen and Batgirl, joined by Zatanna, had a little chat with the original Green Arrow and Wonder Woman and learned about each other. I called the heroes by their real names because, other than there being no threat of any kind in the Insurgency base, I also felt it was appropriate, another way of separating them from the Regime versions who go by their codenames.**

 **Batgirl's motorcycle is similar to the one seen in the Batman '66 tv show. It was my way of paying a small tribute to the late Yvonne Craig, the actress who played Batgirl on that show. I was also a big fan of the show when I was a child. POW! BAM! WIFF!**

 **Aside from the retelling of the fight between Harley and Black Canary from Year 2 chapter 13 from the Injustice comic books, I added additional things I believed happened with them that wasn't shown in the books.**

 **Still waiting on the Injustice 2 game to be released. I think they said it was spring of 2017.**

 **Read and review! I'm also reading the "Ground Zero" books that are tied with the game. It's mostly from Harley's view and I actually enjoy reading them despite some negativity some say about it. I'll post some material from those stories in this fic soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's my next and final chapter to my Injustice fic. Despite the Ground Zero comics and Poison Ivy's role as a villainess in the Injustice 2 game, I still stand by this fic. It's non-canon, but who cares?**

* * *

Barbara and Harleen rode through the streets of Gotham with Harleen feeding directions to Barbara of Ivy's botanical garden location. No Regime soldiers were seen anywhere because, as of their Superman's defeat, they had to disperse. Smart move considering the presence of the original Superman and what he would do to them if they kept terrorizing civilians.

"Great, huh?" Harleen said loudly over the motorcycle's loud engine.

"What's great?" Barbara asked loudly.

"No Regime soldiers in sight! They all ran away like a bunch of pussies when the other Superman showed up and fixed the mess!" Harleen said.

"I know! Glad to not see them for once!" Barbara said back.

"Me too! It's like music to my ears even if it's just this motorcycle of yours doing all the noise. I'd rather hear that than gunfire, sirens and screams!"

Soon, they arrived at their destination. Upon seeing the building, Harleen began to experience flashbacks of the day she spoke with Ivy about being bored and wanting to loot and destroy things to pass the time. Ivy refused and something she said gave Harleen the idea of seeing, and then kidnapping, Billy Batson for personal amusement and not in a sick way.

"Is this the place?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah. She's gotta be in there. I'm surprised that Supes and his merry men haven't destroyed it as a way of cutting Ivy off from nature things." said Harleen.

The two women walked inside the garden entrance.

"Is she here?" Barbara asked.

"Only one way to find out." Harleen said. "IVY!"

Nothing.

"Pammie! It's me! You here?" the clown woman called out.

"Ohhh, Paaaam-miiiie?" Harleen called in sing-song.

Suddenly, they heard a slithering sound.

"Look!" Barbara said and pointed to a vine slithering away.

"It's her!" Harleen said with a grin and she followed it with Barbara behind her.

When they reached the main area of the botanical gardens, they looked around for Ivy until they entered a large room with a dome on top.

"There she is!" Harleen said and pointed to a green-skinned woman. They saw Ivy cleaning a window and listening to an MP3 player while holding herself up with one of her vines. The music player she used explained why she didn't respond to Harleen's shouting, because she could not hear her.

However, despite this, Ivy suddenly stopped cleaning and Harleen guessed that the vine that spotted them was telling Ivy she had company.

Ivy turned around and saw her clown friend and the female caped crusader standing below her.

"Harleen!" Ivy said and had another vine lower her to the ground so she could see them better.

Harleen ran over and gave Ivy a big hug.

"Ivy! I'm so glad you're still alive!" Harleen said.

"Of course I'm still alive. Why would you think I was dead?" Ivy asked.

"Well because of Supes and his group doin' more bad things and stuff. I was worried for a while that he had bust in here earlier and burn this place down or pour weedkiller crap on ya or somethin'." Harleen said.

Ivy looked at Barbara, dressed in her Batgirl costume.

"Why is she here?" Ivy asked.

"I needed a ride in order ta get here and she was the only one available ta drive as my bike got destroyed." said Harleen.

Barbara cautiously glared at Poison Ivy, unsure if she was friend or foe despite the circumstances in the world. Harleen made her choice, but what of Ivy? While Harleen may have been a new addition to the light side, Ivy's allegiance was unknown to anyone except the jester woman.

Poison Ivy approached Barbara, making the heroine nervous and made her want to reach for something from her belt to fight the plant woman with.

Harleen appeared certain nothing bad was going to happen. But she hoped Ivy didn't go hostile toward her new Bat-friend and would hate to have to fight Ivy if necessary.

"Hello Miss Gordon. Yes, I know who you are as I do with Batman, a.k.a. Bruce Wayne, but rest assured, there's no need to be nervous around me. Like Harleen, I too dropped my, uh . . . act . . . a long time ago." Ivy said to her.

"Yeah Babs. She's like me, a good girl now." Harleen said, resting her elbow on Ivy's shoulder with confidence and mentally sighing with relief over Ivy being nice to Barbara.

Barbara thought about it and accepted her answer.

"Okay, I'll bite." she said.

"Excellent!" Harleen said. "Now, the first order of business is . . . what do we do now that Superjerk and his band of misfits are all in the super-slammer?"

"Well, I still have some work to do with my plants. But when I'm done, perhaps we can do something together to celebrate Superman's defeat." Ivy said.

"Like go out for drinks or pizza or watch a movie? We can do that safely now that the Regime jerks are outta the picture, Red." Harleen said.

"I'd like that." Ivy said and turned to Barbara. "How about you? Care to join us?"

"You want me to join you and Harleen?" Barbara asked.

"Of course. We're friends now, aren't we? As barbaric as Superman was, his hostile takeover also ended our villain/hero feud like it did with Harleen and Batman. That's one good thing that came out of this abhorrent mess." Ivy said.

Barbara had to admit it was true. As bad as it sounded, if the events that led to Superman's domination over the world had not happened, Harleen and Ivy would still be enemies with her and Batman and the old battles between the heroes and villains would continue.

"Of course we are, Ivy." said Barbara.

"Whaddya say, Babs? Wanna join Red and I in a girl's night out?" Harleen asked her.

Both former villains stared at Barbara for her answer.

"How can I refuse? I'm in." she said.

Ivy smiled while Harleen squealed and hugged both women together.

Barbara never thought she'd be okay to spend time alongside two of the Bat-family's former foes.

"Splendid. Well, I'd better get back to my work. Feel free to explore the gardens to pass the time." Ivy said.

After spending 30 minutes in the gardens, Ivy had concluded her work and the three women exited the building and prepared for their day together. For once, Barbara was wanting to get to know Ivy better now that they were no longer enemies.

The female Bat, the botanist and the former psychiatrist walked over to the nearest restaurant for a bite to eat.

They sat down and a waitress, who was familiar with the three but was informed about Ivy's change by Harleen, took their orders and went to prepare them.

"Hey Red, don't'cha wanna know about Catwoman?" Harleen said while they were waiting for their food.

Ivy told her all she knew of Selina Kyle's defection to the Regime, stunning the clown woman that her botanist friend already knew before her.

"How long have you known?" Barbara asked.

"A Regime soldier was caught snooping around my garden one day and I detained him and broke him into revealing what he knew of the Regime, unwillingly spilling Selina's membership with them in the process much to my surprise. That's how I learned of what became of her. I never thought she would dump her crime-fighting, billionaire sugar daddy for the group trying to take him down." Ivy replied.

"You didn't kill that soldier, did you?" Barbara asked.

"I wanted to for his intruding at first, but I felt that would have drawn Superman's attention if he figured one of his own was missing too long and that was one of the last things I wanted, so I wiped the man's memories of me and most of his life and I sent him away. I haven't seen him since and I don't really care where he is at the moment or ever." Ivy said.

"Selina shouldn't have ditched our group just because of an itty-bitty torture session. I've been tortured plenty a' times and yet I never left Joker. Until now, that is." she said.

"That reminds me, Harleen. I heard that another Joker from the same parallel universe as the other Superman came to this world. How'd that turn out for you?" Ivy asked, wanting to know how her clown friend felt about the psychotic clown she used to love.

"I admit that I was angry at him and even fought him when I thought he was a fake, but eventually, I became happy he was around and I accepted and fell for him again. Later on during the war, I started to realize my wrongness about him, especially after he tried to murder me after I messed up on a task of his and dumped him outta my life for good and sent his ass back where he belongs, in the other realm." Harleen said.

"What? He tried to kill you?!" Ivy questioned worriedly.

"Unfortunately. I was saved at the last minute by Lex Luthor and after a short rumble between them, I took Joker's knife and attempted to stab the asshole clown to death, but Lex calmed me down. I took Joker back to the Insurgency holding cells until we found a way to send him back." Harleen said. She also didn't bother to tell about her brawl and reformation of her other self.

"You finally got over him?" Ivy asked.

"Yup and I'm damn proud of it!" Harleen said proudly.

"It's true. Harleen no longer worships Joker." said Barbara.

"Wow! Congratulations, Harleen! You finally got rid of that moron clown for good!" Ivy said and patted the jester on the back happily.

"Thanks, Red! I still look clownish now, but it now has a new meaning for me, a non-Joker meaning." said Harleen.

"Hey, what's that?" Ivy asked and pointed to a scar on Harleen's side.

Harleen looked at it and remembered it.

"Oh, that was from the fight I told you I had against the other Joker. During the fight, he stabbed me there with his knife. It hurt a lot and I cleaned it up when I returned to the clan hideout." she explained.

"He stabbed you?" Ivy questioned.

"Only a little. I'm lucky he didn't get any important parts in my body like my stomach, kidneys and who knows what else." she said.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright." Ivy said.

"Me too. My wound was nothin' compared ta the serious ass-kickin' I gave him minutes before he was sent away." Harleen said.

"How hard did you beat him up?" Ivy wanted to know.

Harleen leaned closer to her plant friend and said, "A lot ta give him a huge hospital bill that only Bats himself could pay off."

Ivy gasped in joy at that. She wished she was there to have witnessed Harleen beating the holy hell out of her ex-lover, even if he was from another realm.

"Thank you for watching out for her." Ivy said to Barbara.

"Glad to." Barbara said.

"Despite your criminal past Harleen, how come you're not in jail? I'm glad you're not, don't get me wrong, but I need to know how you and Batman straightened things out with each other and allowed you into the Insurgency?" Ivy asked.

"It wasn't easy ta convince Batsy I was friendly considering all the crap I used ta do ta him, but he later saw new light in me and he let me in his club and now we're 'GSHF''s." she explained shortly.

"'GSHF''s?" Barbara asked in confusion.

"'Great Super Hero Friends'." Harleen replied.

"Did she always make up terms like that when you two were villains?" Barbara asked Ivy.

"Sometimes. She even once addressed me as her 'BPBFL', which, to her, stood for 'Best Plant Buddy For Life'." Ivy said with a smile.

"And ya still are, Pammie." Harleen said.

Their meals came and the waitress left them be.

"Time ta chow down!" said Harleen and they ate in silence.

* * *

 **Five years later . . .**

* * *

One night, a pod came crashing down from the snowy sky into the wilderness of unknown territory and out stepped a figure. It appeared to be a humanoid female with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing clothing that looked similar to a refugees'.

She wobbled for a moment and fell to the snow-covered ground. She grew confused over the environment as she was reaching her hand out to touch the snow. She cringed upon feeling it.

The woman didn't appear to know where she was or what to do with herself.

"Where am I?" the woman said in an unknown language. It didn't sound like any language from any of the earth's nations.

Being the only one there and no danger in sight, the woman turned back to her pod and gathered a bag filled with something. She opened the bag and took out some clothing and she started to undress herself in order to put it on. Her clothing appeared to be a uniform that bore a striking resemblance to Superman's, but hers was lightly different. Like Superman's uniform, hers also had the famous/infamous "S" symbol on the chest area and a red cape on her back with the same symbol on its back with red boots that appeared feminine and light-blue gloves. From her appearance, she was obviously another Kryptonian who had also survived Krypton's demise. But was she from this dimension or the original one where the virtuous Superman was pulled from to do battle with his evil counterpart?

What was she doing here and where was she when the Regime war took place?

The nameless woman began to walk into the distance, wanting to find somebody to give her answers to everything. She was hoping that this planet was friendly to her and would welcome her with open arms.

That depended on the planet's views of Kryptonians considering what has happened five years earlier. The woman had a long journey ahead of her to find her place in this world. There would be trials. There would be errors. But one thing was for certain: she would succeed at gaining either Earth's trust and friendliness or hostility and hatred.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I've finally got this one down. Harley, Batgirl and Ivy are enjoying themselves to celebrate Earth's freedom from Superman. What new challenges await them in the future?**

 **It's obvious of who the newcomer is in the ending. Most of Earth probably won't be so welcoming of this woman due to her link to a certain someone who terrorized the world in the name of "peace" earlier before her arrival.**

 **I'm ending this fic right here because I'm out of new ideas for it. I had one more chapter idea a month ago, but it suddenly vanished from my brain and this is all I could think of, sorry. However, parts of this chapter was taken from my discarded idea.**

 **Here's to Injustice 2.**


End file.
